Demon's Path
by TheMisunderstoodANBUKaishi
Summary: Onibashi Kaishi is a child prodigy from a feared clan in Konoha. Having a aura of fear about her, doesn't make her the most welcome person to be around. So what happens when she takes in a blonde newborn, with whisker markings on his cheeks.
1. Beginnings

(Note: I do not own any of the Naruto characters. I do however own Kaishi Onibashi and several other characters in here. Also, anything that is in _Italic_, is the character thinking. Anything that is _Italic_ and **bolded** is a flashback. )

The sun shown brightly down on the Konoha Ninja Academy. Within it's rooms, sat students learning the basics for becoming a shinobi, ranging from basic Taijutsu moves to more complex Ninjutsu techniques. Within one classroom, graduates from the Academy sat in their usual seats, waiting for their new assignments. Some were excited, others anxious to hear who they would be working with, even others were bored with waiting, wanting only to leave.

An instructor stood before the students, their dark eyes scanning each young ninja. He then grinned and lifted the clipboard in his hand. "Alright, kiddos! It's time for your team arrangments."

All eyes turned to the instructor, save for a few. One such pair belonged to one of the class genius', Onibashi Kaishi. At nine years old, she had finished what took at least twelve years to accomplish, a true prodigy only rivaled by Hatake Kakashi, whom had graduated at age five. Even more so since she was not of the major clans of Konhoa but of a smaller family.

She was a quiet thing, fading rather easily into the background of a group. Her pitch black hair hung long over her face in a loose curtain, only slightly parted now due to her forehead protector. Her crimson, demon-like eyes seemed almost like that of an animal. The bottom half of her face was covered by a dark red scarf that covered her neck and shoulders, trailing long down behind her. The only real color on her body was red, usually garbed in a pair of black pants that stopped at the middle of her calf and a black tank top. Her arms, from below her elbow to halfway up her fingers was taped up with bandaging along with her legs from below her knees to the inside of her red sandals. A thick brown belt hung from her waist loosely, matching the pouch strapped to her right thigh over a stripe of bandaging. All this in combination with being few of words and so slight in body shape made her easily hidden in a crowd.

Today, the girl was sitting towards the back of the classroom, wanting to have this over with so she could get on with more important things. Like, not being in the classroom anymore. The instructor droned on for quite a while, and she only listened half-heartedly.

"Team Six: Namini Ryuo, Onibashi Kaishi, and Shimara Nariko... Team Seven will be..." the Teacher continued to list off the student teams.

Kaishi's eyes lifted as she looked over to her teammates. Nariko was a soft-spoken, almost androgynous, girl. She, like many of the others, was twelve years old and rather average looking. She had short brown hair, and dark brown eyes hidden behind a pair of dark-rimmed glasses. She dressed in clothes that looked to be one: made for a boy, and two: two sizes too big on her. She was a fairly decent girl, though. Although, in Kaishi's opinion, blushed far too much.

The red eyed girl then looked to the third member with a light of loathing shining in their depths. Ryuo was lucky to even be graduating, he was such a loser. He had the worst grades in the class by far, he seemed absolutely hopeless at getting even the most basic of techniques done, and he was a major pervert. Kaishi, in a word, disliked Namini Ryuo. The boy never even combed his hair, the dark red mess was so spiky, his black eyes seemed always filled with thoughts that would get him into trouble. He was a pain in the ass, and now she had to deal with him on her team.

When the teacher finally announced to come back here tomorrow to meet their team leader, she stood with one fluid motion and started for the front door. She was nearly out when she felt a hand touch her arm. Without missing a step, she spun to face a rather surprised and blushing Nariko.

"H-hello, Kaishi-san. I-I guess were going to be teammates now, huh?" she attempted at conversation.

Kaishi gave a short nod, wondering when the shy girl was going to get to the point. "Aye."

She blushed deeper and Kaishi wondered how the girl could hold that much blood in her head and not just pop. "W-well, I-I'm honored to be teamed up with you, Kaishi-san."

Kaishi raised a brow. "Hn."

It was then that the loudmouth appeared. "Well, ladies. It seems it'll just be you both and me. Don't worry, though, I'll be there to protect you both when you need it!"

Kaishi rolled her eyes and Nariko looked away shyly. "Namini, you couldn't protect a paper bag if you wanted," she growled at the red headed boy.

Ryuo frowned. "That was cold. I'll just let you know that I'm going to become the greatest ninja ever."

"Ha!" Kaishi snorted. "You barely made it out of the Academy. You bring the name of ninja to shame, dobe."

Ryuo's dark eyes narrowed and his face turned red with anger as Kaishi stood with a sense of utter calm about her, a smirking light in her eyes. Nariko, sensing a possible fight, decided to placate the pair and placed a gentle hand on their arms. "L-let's not fight. We've only just started out as teammates."

"Yeah, well, the runt's a major hidori," Ryuo grumbled.

Kaishi snorted again and rolled her eyes. "Dobe."

"Shut it, runt!" Ryuo snapped.

"Runt usually means the weakest and smallest of a litter of animals," Kaishi said as she smirked and turned to leave, pausing outside the door and casting the boy one last glance. "If anyone's the runt, it's you."

~*~*~*~

The next day came and the team was introduced to their Jonin team leader, a tall man by the name of Hisho, Senji. He was dressed in the usual vest along with a pair of black pants and a dark blue t-shirt. His forehead protector seemed more of a bandanna covering his platinum-blonde haired head. His grey eyes were kind and he seemed to hold an air of calm about him.  
>He led them to a secluded part of the woods and turned to them, motioning them to take a seat on the ground so he could begin.<p>

"Alright, then. Before we do anything, I'd like to know a little bit about you. We'll start with something simple, like your names, why you decided to become a ninja, something you like and something you don't like, okay? I'll go first, my name is Hisho, Senji, I became a ninja because I want to protect those I care about and this village, I like taking my time on things, and I don't like being rushed. Now you guys go." He introduced.

Nariko raised her hand shyly and blushed at the nod of the instructor's head. "M-my name is Shimara, Nariko, I want to become a ninja b-because I want to help people, maybe become a medic-nin, I-I like..." she trailed off casting a glance at Ryuo before turning back to the Jonin. "I don't like being left behind," she finished.

Senji sighed mentally. _Oh, boy. This is all I need, a team-related romance again_.

Ryuo, oblivious to Nariko's earlier implication, raised his hand next and stood. "I'm Namini, Ryuo. I'm gonna become the best ninja ever, maybe even Hokage, someday! I like ramen and I don't like bossy girls that think they're better than me," he ground out the last of it while glaring at Kaishi.

Senji rolled his eyes. _Oh, boy. Isn't he going to be fun_. He thought to himself.

Kaishi sighed exasperatedly and looked to the Jonin. "Onibashi, Kaishi. I'm good at being a ninja, so I wish to become, at the very least, a good one. This village is my home, and protecting it would be an honor. I like not being asked stupid questions or being underestimated. I don't like smart-mouthed baka that think they're better than they truly are. Words are one thing, anyone can use words and say them loudly, it's actions that mean more."

Senji raised a brow. _This is the Onibashi girl? Interesting. She seems to already have issues with the Namini boy. Ah well, what's life without a little rivalry._

The Jonin then grinned. "Okay then. Seems like this team is going to be something really interesting. Alright, see you later!" he bid, before vanishing in a plume of smoke.

The three genin blinked in shock. Ryuo seemed aggitated, Nariko nibbled her bottom lip and seemed distraught as Kaishi appeared unfazed.

"What the heck? What's with that guy?" Ryuo shouted.

Kaishi rolled her eyes. "I don't know, do I look like a mind reader?" she snarked.

Ryuo glared at the red eyed girl with a dark look. "Well, you gotta be able to use those freaky eyes some way. What the hell, am I supposed to know?"

Kaishi stood, her crimson gaze sharp as kunai. "You don't seem to know much, dobe, about anything, really. Like how to avoid my killing you for one."

"Ooh, you really scare me," Ryuou taunted. "What are you gonna do, glare me to death? Or are you going to pull that scarf down and show off that ugly mug of yours?"

Kaishi's eyes narrowed and before he knew it, Ryuo was lying on the ground, blood streaming from his nose. Kaishi appeared to have never even shifted her position, but he could see some of his blood staining her left knuckle of her curled up fist.

He sputtered as he slowly stood. "Holy cow! How... how'd you do that?"

Kaishi smirked at the red haired boy and turned to leave. "Easy, I punched you. You're just too slow to see it," she threw out one last taunt before vanishing in a blur from their sight.

Meanwhile, standing not too far from where the three students had been, Senji was watching. A small grin passed over his face as he watched them interact. The boy had fire, he had to admit that, and would at least be fun to watch and see. Nariko needed someone to encourage her to stand up, but seemed fairly capable with how she moved immediately on the defensive when Kaishi struck. Kaishi herself was powerful, and fast. With enough training, he could see her become possibly an ANBU. He shook his head and sighed to himself.

"Interesting group indeed." 


	2. Uzumaki

"So, Senji," another Jonin asked the pale haired man. "It's been almost two years now, how've they been fairing?"

Senji grinned to his companion. "Not bad, not bad. I'm going to give them two more years before I even think of entering them into the Chunin exams, but I think things are going well."

"So soon?" another Jonin asked. "Isn't Kaishi only ten?"

Senji nodded. "Eleven, but she's a fast learner, and she has much potential."

"A genius, huh?" the first Jonin asked.

Senji sighed as he nodded again. "Yeah. I think if she were to really try, she'd be a Chunin already."

"Seriously?" the second gasped. "She's not even trying?"

Senji shrugged. "She will, but she hasn't found the right motivation yet."

"What of the other two. I hear Namini is a real pain," the first asked.

Senji chuckled. "He is at that. Doesn't think things through, doesn't plan ahead, but he's very strong and has a powerful will. That and I think he may have luck on his side. Even so, he depends too much on overpowering his foes with his immense strength and outlasting them with his increased stamina. I have a feeling it will be his downfall. That, and his temper. I don't know how she handles it, but Kaishi seems to just take it and turn it on him."

"And Nariko, what of her?" the second asked. "She's the quiet one, right?"

Senji nodded. "Yeah. She has good control over her chakra and some real talent for medical techniques. She'll make a fine medic nin one day. All she needs is to come out of her shell a little more."

The door to the bar slid open, revealing the young Jonin, Hatake Kakashi. He scanned over the group before landing his dark gaze upon Senji. "Hisho," he greeted.

"Yeah?" the pale haired Jonin asked the masked boy.

"The Yodaime needs you and your team to assemble and come to his office," the slight boy informed with a casual air.

Senji nodded. "Of course, I'll get them now. Am I going to find out now or when I get there?"

Kakashi looked around the small establishment before locking eyes with the taller man. "When you get there."

"Alright. I know where Nariko and Ryuo are but it might take too long to find-" he started.

"Kaishi is waiting for you there. I found her first," he interrupted.

Senji raised a brow before casting the strange boy a nod and rushing out the door to find the rest of his team.

~*~

Senji stood with his team before the Yodaime, Kakashi waiting behind the tall, blonde man. "You summoned us, Yodaime-sama?" Senji asked.

"Yes. Your team is being sent on a special mission," the Yodaime started.

"Alright!" Ryuo cheered. "A special mission! Finally, I can show off my skills!"

Kaishi cast a glare to her teammate before turning back to the Yodaime, whom merely smiled slightly at the enthusiastic boy. "Let us hope your skills will not be necessary. There is a woman in a village not far from here. She is in her eighth month of pregnancy, and would usually not travel, but she is needed here in Konhoa. I want you to escort her here, safely."

"E-excuse me, Yodaime-sama," Nariko spoke up with a slight stutter. "Why is this woman risking her pregnancy at this stage?"

The Yodaime smiled. "She is stubborn, much like myself, and refuses to give birth anywhere but here."

"Who is this lady anyways?" Ryuo asked with a slight growl.

"She is my wife," the Yodaime answered.

All eyes widened as the team looked to the blonde Yodaime. "Your wife?" Senji asked.

"Yes," the blonde Hokage confirmed with a grin.

"Seriously?" Ryuo exclaimed. "You have a wife? When the hell did that happen?"

Kaishi rolled her eyes at the red headed loud mouth before taking a step forward. "She will reach Konhoa with safety, Hokage-sama. We will make sure of it."

The Yodaime nodded. "I knew that you would. You have your mission now."

The team turned serious and nodded to the Hokage. "Right," they all said in unison before vanishing from his sight.

"Do you think sending a team of Genin and Senji was a good idea, sensei?" Kakashi asked the Yodaime.

"Yes. Of all the teams to come out lately, they have the most promise. They will not let me down."

Kakashi sighed and shrugged. "I hope you're right, sensei, I really do."

~*~*~*~

The village was not far from Konhoa, and usually one would not need such protection for the trip. But, when you add in the impending attack of a Kyuubi along with a very pregnant, stubborn woman, things changed.

"Come on, lady! This is insane!" Ryuo shouted as the group rushed through the woods.

"Kushina-sama, Ryuo is right. It is not wise to move this way, we are coming far too close to the battle!" Senji called out to the shorter woman.

Uzumaki, Kushina looked back upon the group with her brown eyes. Her long, bright red hair held back into a low ponytail. Even with her belly protruding as far as it did from beneath her dark blue yukata, she still appeared intimidating.

"I refuse to leave my husband and the men of Konhoa to fight the beast alone!" She exclaimed.

"With all do respect, Uzumaki-sama," Nariko pointed out. "Y-you're risking yourself and your baby more than you are trying to help."

Kushina stopped, her eyes and face twisted into a frown as she looked away from the group. A hand laid gently upon her belly and curled into the material of her yukata. "My baby. Fine... we will start again for Konhoa."

~*~

The ground shook as the team and the Yodaime's wife neared the village. The battle had moved dangerously close to the walls of Konhoa. Senji and Ryuo were occupied with keeping debris from falling onto the red headed woman as Nariko kept close to her side. Kaishi seemed to only stop things falling too close to her, her crimson eyes always focused on the round belly of the woman they were protecting.

Kushina looked to the darkly clad girl and approached her slowly. "Onibashi?"

Kaishi said nothing, merely shifted her eyes to the brown ones of the older woman.

"Something is bothering you?" Kushina asked.

Kaishi shook her head. "Not really."

Kushina smiled. "It is pretty daunting, that there's a life sleeping inside me right now. It scared me at first, so much so that I hid myself for most of my pregnancy and cut myself off from my husband, whom I love very much."

"Fear is natural," Kaishi stated.

Kushina nodded. "Your family is very close to fear, so you would understand that."

"We are trained to fear nothing, not death, nor anything in life. Fear is to be controlled, not something to control us," the eleven year old said calmly.

Kushina smiled again. "Then I am glad that I have met you. Perhaps you can help me control my fear."

Kaishi seemed confused. "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why are you glad to meet me? I am an Onibashi, even the other ninjas fear us."

Kushina nodded. "Others fear what they cannot understand. Your family, while small, holds much power. Had you any desire to, I have a feeling your family alone could overpower the Hyuuga and Uchiha clans together."

"We desire no power. It is because of power that my family is as cursed as it is. If anything, we desire less power."

Kushina smiled. "That is why you are such a feared family. You don't care for power, or prestige, so the elders and other clans are unsure of your motivations. That alone gives you more power than you would imagine."

Kaishi seemed deep in thought for a moment before focusing on the older woman. "This is true. You are wise, Uzumaki-sama."

"Not at all, just observant," she brushed off cheerfully. She then moved closer to the red eyed genin and took her hand. Kaishi allowed her to move her smaller hand onto the woman's belly, her eyes fixated upon this. "Can you feel the life within me, Kaishi?" Kaishi's eyes widened at the small kick against her palm, evoking a small laugh from the older woman. "If it's a girl, her name will be Hotaru, and Naruto if a boy. Either way, they will be loved unconditionally by myself and the Yodaime."

"I don't understand, Uzumaki-sama," Kaishi said.

Kushina's hand tightened upon the girls. "Would you protect my child, Kaishi? Would you treasure him and keep him from harm should anything happen to us?"

Kaishi was overtaken with a look of confusion again. "Of course, Uzumaki-sama-"

Kushina's hand tightened again. "Would you swear it that you would protect it?"

Kaishi nodded. "Aye, Uzumaki-sama. Your child would be safe with me."

"You would never let the fear your family controls harm him or her?" Kushina asked.

"I would make sure of it, Uzumaki-sama. He or she would need never fear me or my family. They would be an honored child of the Onibashi, no matter what," Kaishi swore.

Kushina smiled to the girl sadly. "That is good. I hope I never have to hold you to that, but you are the strongest here, and I needed to know that my child would be protected."

Kaishi nodded, only half understanding the woman's words. The crimson-eyed girl remained at the pregnant woman's side with Nariko for the rest of the night, her thoughts mulling over the woman's demands.

~*~

"We're still too far from the hospital or the Hokage tower!" Senji exclaimed to his genin.

"The little rug rat obviously doesn't care about that, or that he's a month early!" Kushina growled as she sat beneath a tree barely within the walls of Konhoa.

"But who'll deliver the baby?" Senji asked.

"Um... I believe I might be able to," Nariko volunteered. "I-I'm the only one with qualifications enough."

"Seriously? Are you nuts?" Ryuo shouted. "Were standing in a freaking forest!"

"Shut it, Ryuo!" Kaishi snapped. "If you cannot make yourself useful by staying here, you should scout the area for anything that might interrupt this."

Ryuo glared at the younger girl before vanishing into the surrounding trees. "Jerk," he muttered.

Senji looked to the young genius of the Onibashi family. "Kaishi."

The red eyed girl merely looked to her sensei. "Senji-sensei. I think that you should stay close, the Kyuubi's shockwaves are still shaking the ground and causing damage out here."

Senji smiled to the young genin. _So, she's found some motivation, huh? What did Uzumaki-sama say to the girl to get her so determined?_

Nariko seemed more confident in this situation, her brown eyes more sure as she examined the older woman. "How long have the contractions been coming for?"

Kushina gasped for breath. "An hour or so, I concealed my early labor and hoped that we'd get to the hospital here in time."

"I believe you are fully dialated, Uzumaki-sama," Nariko said, her usual stutter gone for now.

Kushina looked to the stoic girl and beckoned her close. "Stay at my side, Kaishi."

The red eyed girl nodded, her smaller hand linking with the panting woman's in silent agreement.

~*~

"I need you to push, Kushina-sama!" Nariko commanded.

"I can't!" Kushina cried out. "I'm too tired."

"Just a little more, Kushina-sama, please," Nariko asked.

Kaishi tightened her grip on the older woman's hand. lending some of her chakra to the woman's in hopes that it would help. Ryuo was back from his sweep and panicking as Senji-sensei was trying to remain calm, although it was pretty obvious he had no clue what to do here.

"Just one more, Kushina-sama," Nariko pleaded. "Just one more and your child will be here."

"He better damn well have a good excuse to not be here! Or I'll kill him!" Kushina screamed as she pushed one last time.

Suddenly, there was a flash of light and Kaishi felt chakra of huge magnitude pass through her hand, rushing through the umbilical cord and into the freed infant. Kaishi stared in silence as a strange seal appeared on the child's belly before a huge wail came from the little thing.

"Kaishi, hand me your scarf so I can cover the baby!" Nariko asked.

The black haired genin complied immediately, revealing a black mask underneath, that she had put on ahead of time, just incase something like this came up. Soon, the baby was swaddled in the dark crimson cloth and handed to the gasping woman that birthed it. "Meet your son, Uzumaki-sama," Nariko said softly.

Kushina held her wailing son close, a tired smile passing over her face. "My Naruto," she whispered.

Kaishi's red eyes glittered in wonder as the sight of the small child wrapped in her scarf. "Naruto."

Kaishi didn't notice the fading color in the older woman's eyes and her face slackening. "Kushina-sama? Kushina-sama!" Nariko's voice broke through the haze.

"Uzumaki-sama?" Kaishi questioned.

Nariko's hands glowed green then, a look of distress covering her face. "She's bleeding badly!"

"Kaishi, you're the fastest of us all," Senji took charge again. "Take the boy to the Hokage tower, now!"

Kaishi nodded as she pried the still-wailing infant from his mother's grip. Without saying a word to anyone, she vanished into the night, her speed carrying her to the Hokage tower with speed that exceeded many of the best ninja of Konhoa.

~*~

Kaishi had been sititng in the Sondaime's office for a long time now. Naruto had fallen a sleep soon after they had arrived, unlike so many that feared the Onibashi, he seemed most comfortable in her arms, refusing to be held by anyone else by threat of screaming.

"I just don't understand it, Sondaime-sama," a voice complained on the other side of the door. "The child just won't let anyone else hold him. An Onibashi even!"

"Shut it, you fool!" the Sondaime's voice growled. "There is no need for your petty complaints when we have lost so much this evening."

"Sorry, Hokage-sama," the voice said, subdued.

The door opened and the Sondaime appeared with Senji and another Jonin at his side. Kaishi stood from where she sat with the infant and approached the Hokage. "Kushina-sama?" she asked.

Senji looked away and Kaishi knew. Uzumaki Kushina, the mother of this small boy in her arms, was gone. Died bringing him into the world. The Sondaime took a step forward. "May I see the child, Onibashi?"

Kaishi nodded as she handed the boy over. "His name is Naruto. She told me that's what she'd name him."

The Sondaime smiled sadly and nodded. "Naruto it will be, then," he said as he pulled back the red cloth to reveal the black seal upon his belly and waking the child with a rush of cold air. Naruto wailed loudly in unhappiness, causing the red eyed girl to take a step forward, only to stop in hesitation. This was not her child, she had done her duty to the boy and his mother by bringing him home, surely the Yodaime would care for him?

"So, this is what he sacrificed his life for," the Sondaime muttered. "To seal the Kyuubi within his son, and save our village, the Yodaime is dead."

Kaishi gasped, her eyes widening in shock. "No. That cannot be true," she murmured.

"Unfortunate, but true," Senji confirmed.

"Who will care for him then?" she asked.

The Sondaime seemed puzzled. "We do not know where the child will go. He has no family and I fear that the villagers will not give the vessel of the Kyuubi the love he deserves."

"Perhaps we should send him away?" the other Jonin suggested. "Spare him the grief."

Kaishi's eyes narrowed as she snatched the child from the Sondaime's arms and wrapped him again within her scarf before cradling him to her chest. "You could start by keeping him warm," she snapped, forgetting who she spoke to.

"Kaishi, would your family care for him?" the Sondaime asked with a slight glint to his eyes. The young, red-eyed girl truly had grown attatched to the little blonde infant.

Kaishi raised a brow. "Why would they? By tradition, I am no longer a child to them and live on my own. To have become a genin is to be an adult to the Onibashi. I have been so since I was nine."

The Sondaime seemed shocked. He had forgotten that tradition of the Onibashi. The family held little ties to one another, save blood. It was the way they did things in order to keep grief from consuming them, should a member die as well as in their pursuit to conquer fear.

Senji smiled to the dark haired girl. "And you, Kaishi?"

Kaishi seemed confused. "Take him in? I am not sure I am equipped to do so, sensei."

"You will not do it alone," the Sondaime stated.

Kaishi seemed to contemplate it for a moment, her eyes locking upon the open, bright blue of the wriggling infant in her arms. She smiled a true smile to the infant as she took in his golden hair and whisker-like markings. She could tell, just by how he looked at her, that he would be a handful. She always did enjoy a challenge, though.

Kaishi lifted her head and looked to the Sondaime. "Aye, I will take care of him."

~*~*~*~

The assassin crept silently along the walls as he moved towards his target. It had been hard getting this close to the little monster, he was so well protected. There had to have been an entire squad of ANBU guarding the small room. His knife gleamed in the moonlight as he reached the side of a small crib, a sick smile crossing his lips as he looked down at the vulnerable, blonde infant sleeping within. This would be a satisfying and easy kill. His hand raised, ready to slice into the baby's soft belly like it were made of cellophane. The monster had to die.

Within a flash of a moment, the knife was buried in the wall, and his body was standing immobile in front of the crib. Slowly and agonizingly, he wrenched his head to the side, his black eyes locking upon the small girl that stood beside him. He hadn't noticed her standing there before now, those crimson, demon-like orbs, burning into him from beneath a curtain of pitch black tresses, her small, bandaged hands curled around his wrists, black claws digging into his skin.

"H-how?" he muttered in shock.

"You are trespassing inside my home," she informed him in a soft, calm voice.

She had to be no older than twelve, garbed in a black tank top and pants that hung past her knees with bandaging from mid-calf into her crimson red sandals. The bandaging that covered the bottom half of her fingers and hands trailed up to below her elbow. A brown belt hung about her waist loosely as bandaging and a small pouch clung to her right leg. A crimson scarf hung about her neck, blocking her mouth and trailing behind her almost resembling a cape. From beneath the mane of hair, he could see the forehead protector held in place on her brow by a red cloth.

"It has to die," the assassin stated.

"Not according to the Sondaime," she countered in a soft, calm voice.

"The Sondaime has been blinded by the monster's appearance."

"He is merely the container. Not the Kyuubi itself."

"That's a lie! He's just another form of the Kyuubi! Before we know it, we'll be under its power again. The only chance we have to destroy it is now!" he shouted.

She raised a brow at the man. "You're a narrow-minded baka," she stated as she tightened her grip on his wrists with one hand and another crept towards his throat.

The man's body lost it's mobility completely as he glared at the girl. "Monster lover!" he spat.

Without a bat of the eyes, the girl watched on as her claws tore deeply into his throat, slashing it open and drowning him in his own blood, silently. As his eyes faded she cast the man a wicked grin, making sure her face would be the last he saw before releasing him to fall with a loud thud onto the floor.

She ignored the corpse in front of her as she turned towards the crib and leaned as best as she could over the side. Her crimson eyes widened in shock as the crystal blue of the baby locked onto hers. He made no sound as she watched him, waiting for ANBU to come to clean up the body.

"I promised your mother, little one," she whispered to the captivated child. "I promised her that nothing would ever harm you." The baby cooed and smiled at the darkly clad girl. "I intend to keep that promise, because that's my way of the ninja."

She noticed her blood stained hands gripping the crib and she moved away from the crib, hearing the footsteps of an ANBU member through the door. She cast a genuine smile to the baby before starting for the door. "Go to sleep, Naruto, and know that I'm here, and that I'm going to try to always protect you." 


	3. Family and Love

Five years passed, and Naruto grew. The villagers, although commanded never to speak of his status as the vessel of the Kyuubi, shunned the poor child. They forbade their children from playing with him, they would whisper monster or demon behind his back. The child was in a state of despair and he didn't know why.

He was on his way home from school, walking down the streets with his head hanging down. The villagers thought he didn't hear them, but he did. Why would they call him a monster? He hadn't done anything to them.

"Hey! Naruto!" a voice called out.

Naruto lifted his head at the sound of her voice, a smile crossing his lips. "Kaishi!" he greeted loudly.

The raven haired girl seemed to be the only one that cared about him, aside from the Sodiame. She had always been there, giving him a home at her apartment and taking him out to get ramen every time she wasn't on a mission. She wasn't wearing her Chunin vest today, dressed in just her usual tank top and short pants. The bandages that covered her arms reached the middle of her upper arms now, and she wore cuffs of red fabric on her wrists. Naruto grinned at the sight of a black spiral that circled her navel, peeking from beneath her shirt.

He smiled widely to his big sister figure and laughed. "You're back from the mission?"

Her crimson eyes smiled to him, her face mostly hidden behind her dark red scarf. "Yep."

"How was it? Tell me everything!" Naruto insisted.

Kaishi nodded as she placed a hand on his head. "It wasn't much of anything. Although, the Sodaime told me that I'm being given the rank of Jonin now."

Naruto's face grew slack with shock before his huge grin returned. "Alright! Kaishi, that's awesome!" he cheered.

Kaishi chuckled softly as she rubbed the small blondes head, tousling his spiky hair. "It is pretty cool. Ramen?" she offered.

Naruto's grin grew even bigger. "You bet!"

As they walked through the village towards the Ramen stand, she could hear the whispers of the villagers, and feel their eyes upon her and the young boy that was clutching her hand tighter than usual. Her crimson eyes narrowed, he could hear them.

She was about to do something when the youngest Uchiha appeared from the crowds. "Naruto!" he called.

Both Naruto and Kaishi paused and turned to the young, dark-haired boy. "Sasuke?" Naruto questioned.

Kaishi looked to the older boy behind Sasuke and cast a small nod. "Itachi," she greeted.

"Kaishi," Itachi returned.

"What brings you here?" Kaishi asked the older Uchiha.

"Sasuke wanted to spend some time with Naruto. Our parents insisted I come along to make sure they don't end up killing each other."

Kaishi snorted. "Fat chance of that not happening."

"I heard about your promotion to Jonin, congratulations," Itachi changed the subject with a grin.

Kaishi's eyes smiled out from over her scarf. "Thanks."

"Kaishi is going to take me for Ramen in celebration!" Naruto declared.

"You're both welcome to join us, my treat," Kaishi offered.

Sasuke looked to his brother. "Can we?"

Itachi nodded. "Sounds like a good idea to me."

The two boys smiled widely and cheered before rushing off towards the Iraichu stand, leaving Itachi and Kaishi to follow. Kaishi chuckled to herself before starting after Naruto and Sasuke. "They're very enthusiastic today."

"I know," Itachi agreed as they caught up with the grinning pair.

The two boys filled themselves well that evening, both Naruto and Sasuke having a race to see who could eat the most ramen, the fastest. It had ended with four and a half bowls each, neither winning due to the pair passing out halfway through their fifth bowl. Kaishi had chuckled and Itachi had rolled his eyes. After paying and making sure neither of the boys would drown in their food, the two older ninja picked up their respected sibling and headed off home.

Naruto had slept all through the walk home, even through Kaishi dressing him in his pajamas and sleeping cap, only to wake as she tucked him into bed.

"Kaishi?" he mumbled.

"Yes, what is it?" she answered. She had removed her scarf, bandages, and head protector. She cast a soft smile to the blonde staring sleepily at her and sat beside him.

"Why do they call me that?" he asked. "Why do the villagers call me monster and demon?"

Kaishi's face fell, her eyes growing saddened. "So, you do hear them."

Naruto nodded. "They don't think I do."

"Naruto, your life is never going to be an easy one. People are going to hate you for no reason, hurt you just because of who you are and who you could be. They're idiots, Naruto. They'll never be anything more than that, because they'll never see how special you really are. I know that one day, you'll show them all."

"If I become Hokage, will I show them?" he asked.

She smiled and nodded. "You bet! And show them big time too."

"I'll become Hokage then, and I'll be better than all those before me," Naruto declared as he yawned widely.

Kaishi's smile softened as she pressed a kiss to his forehead. "And I'll be right there, cheering you on."

"Always, Kaishi?" he asked.

Kaishi's eyes grew saddened slightly. "I'll try, Naruto," she said before smiling cheerily to him again. "But that's a long time from now. First, you have to get through the Academy, and to do that, you have to get a good amount of sleep. Good night, Naruto," she bid as she kissed his whiskered cheek and stopped in the doorway to his room, her fingers lingering on the light switch. "Pleasant dreams."

~*~*~*~

Naruto cried out in pain as the man kicked him into a wall, blood blossoming from his mouth as his head slammed against the brick. He had been trying to bring some last minute groceries home so he could make Kaishi a special dinner tonight. He should have known better not to leave the apartment on his birthday. Should have known not to go out on the day of the festival for the day the Kyuubi was defeated. He should have known, but he wanted so bad to show Kaishi he could be strong.

A scream erupted from his throat as he felt a heavy boot slam onto his hand, crushing many of those tiny bones and dislocating fingers. His voice grew hoarse as he felt himself being lifted up by his shirt and being thrown into the end of the alley, his head cracking against the wall with a sickening sound.

"Damned demon!" one man hissed as he kicked at Naruto's ribs viciously.

"Stupid beast!" another growled as he used something to smash the young boy's knees.

"Step away from the boy," a dark, deadpan voice ordered as Kaishi appeared from the shadows like a ghost.

"Well, well, if it ain't little miss demon herself," the first chuckled.

"Yeah, you bend over for the fox, demon bitch?" the second sneered.

Kaishi merely moved to stand between the bloody and beaten six year old and the cruel men wearing Jonin vests before her. "You have acted foolishly. The Sondaime will hear of this."

"Bet she takes it from him too," one snickered.

"I hear she's been panting after Uchiha Itachi lately," the second taunted.

Kaishi seemed unfazed. "Angering tactics will not work."

The two Jonin suddenly attacked, Kaishi dodged. Both would double team her, getting shots in every once in a while. Naruto watched with glassy eyes as Kaishi countered moves of one, only to be tossed into the wall by another. "Kaishi!" he shouted hoarsely.

The men ignored him and proceeded to kick and punch the younger woman. Finally, one grabbed her by the hair and tossed her at Naruto. With an ease that only Kaishi possessed, she made herself miss slamming into the prone boy by veering into another wall.

"Must be a masochist, hn?" the first chuckled.

"Demons flock together," the second added.

Kaishi laughed darkly as she slowly climbed to her feet. "You boys want to see a demon? A real demon? I'll show you a demon."

Suddenly, she was engulfed by a flare of deep red chakra, her body turning to the men slowly, showing them as her eyes glowed unnaturally. Her hands, once curled into a strange hand jutsu, now rested at her side, a finger twitching every once in awhile, her claws as black as night.

"Fuck! She really is a demon!" the second Jonin cried out.

"Makes it all the more fun to play with, then we can kill her," the first snickered.

Kaishi merely grinned, flashing fangs that indented her bottom lip. "You think you can?"

Naruto felt a sense of dread deep within his belly as Kaishi darted at the men, her movements faster than even her normally insane speed. The two Jonin fought back hard, their movements of experienced ninja that had gone on many missions. Kaishi still seemed superior to them as she weaved and darted between them, her strength incredible as she threw one into a wall, causing the stone to crater deeply. The first Jonin fought her back with all his might as well, countering some of her moves with jutsus of his own until he was able to throw her back towards Naruto.

"Gonna have to try better than that, demon girl," the Jonin snickered.

Kaishi smiled viciously as the chakra flared again, her hands in a different position this time. "Stage two," she snarled as two red horns appeared along her hairline, and black dragon like wing sprang forth from her shoulder blades along her back. She leapt at the Jonin again, her speed even more incredible than the last time.

The second Jonin peeled himself from the wall, stumbling blindly and disoriented for a while before he joined in the fight again. This time, he was slammed into the wall/crater face first, deeper this time. Naruto could tell that the Jonin wouldn't be getting up from that, he was dead.

Kaishi still fought as one possessed , her movements quicker and exponentially stronger than that of the Jonin she fought. Soon, the man was dead too, his blood washing over the ground as rain started to fall, drenching the bodies, Naruto, and the unnaturally still Kaishi.

Naruto tried to stand, only to screech as his shattered legs protested. Kaishi's glowing eyes were suddenly on Naruto and the chakra turned her back into his normal lookibf Kaishi. She was immediately at his side, her scarf loose enough around her neck to show her face as she gathered Naruto into her arms and she rushed him to the hospital and Nariko.

~*~*~

Naruto woke to a warm bed in a white room. Kaishi had brought him to the Konhoa Hospital, and as soon as he was secured, had promptly collapsed. It had taken three days to heal the blonde boy, his abilities, thanks to the Kyuubi, helping out.

Nariko entered the room with a tray in hand and a blur of black named Sasuke at her heels. "Naruto!" Sasuke greeted. "Did you really get beat up by two Jonins?" he asked.

Naruto nodded. "Kaishi got 'em, though."

Sasuke seemed in awe. "Wow, she's like my big brother. Can you get up yet?"

Naruto looked to his brunette, kind hearted doctor and let loose a yelp of joy at the woman's nod. "Alright!"

Nariko smiled to Naruto and Sasuke kindly. "First, though. You have to eat and then go see Kaishi. She's still pretty tired from the fight."

Naruto nodded enthusiastically and inhaled the food so fast he never even knew what it was. Soon, the boys were racing down the halls to where Kaishi was being held. When they entered the room, they froze at the sight of Itachi sitting at her side.

"The two Jonin have been identified. They were not of Konhoa, but they were Jonin level," Itachi informed the reclining woman.

Kaishi frowned. "Okay, so that means they went after Naruto on purpose."

"Did you have to use it?" Itachi asked softly.

Kaishi looked away from the Uchiha and nodded. "Yeah. I had to use stage two."

Itachi seemed surprised. "Are you insane? You could have killed yourself!"

Kaishi snapped her head back to the dark haired young man. "I know that, Itachi! Doesn't matter, though. I would have died ten times over if it meant protecting Naruto!"

"No, Kaishi!" Naruto interrupted as he entered the room in a rush.

Kaishi and Itachi looked up at the two boys. Sasuke entering after Naruto. "Naruto, Sasuke...," Kaishi gasped.

"Don't say that, Kaishi. Don't do that technique again! Not if it can kill you! I don't want you to die... I would die if you did!" the blonde haired boy wept into her shirt as he climbed on her bed and embraced her.

Kaishi wrapped her arms about the little boy in her arms, a look of sadness in her eyes. "Naruto..."

"Promise me you won't ever need to do that jutsu again!" Naruto begged.

Kaishi cast a sad smile to the blonde haired boy and wiped away his tears with her thumbs. "I promise, Naruto. I'll never use that jutsu again unless there is no other option. Is that okay?"

Naruto sniffled and nodded. "Yeah."

Kaishi smiled again to the little boy and then looked to Itachi. "Why don't you get dressed, Naruto. Itachi and Sasuke promised me they would take you out today. Then they'll be taking you to see Iruka-sensei, who's gonna be your roommate until I can leave this place."

"Iruka-sensei? But he's weird," Naruto grumbled.

Kaishi giggled and poked the blonde on the nose. "Weird or not, he's willing to take you for ramen for dinner tonight."

Naruto's face lit up. "Really? Ramen?"

Kaishi nodded. "Yep. Now, go with Sasuke to get ready."

The two boys were soon off and running down the hall, eliciting a shout from someone in the hallway. Kaishi shook her head as she recognized the voice. Within a moment there was a grinning Kakashi standing with an agitated Ryuo.

"Hello, Kai!" Kakashi greeted.

"She doesn't look so beaten up," Ryuo grumbled.

Kaishi rolled her eyes at Ryuo before smiling to Kakashi. "Hello, Kakashi!"

Kakashi then noticed Itachi. "Yo, Itachi."

"Kakashi. Ryuo," the Uchiha greeted tersely before turning to Kaishi. "See you later?"

Kaishi nodded. "Hey. Make sure he doesn't get into too much trouble before you hand him off to Iruka!"

Itachi cast a gentle smile to the red eyed young woman before turning to leave, not speaking to either of the other men as he left in search for his brother and Naruto. 


	4. Betrayal

Kaishi walked quietly down the alley. She wanted to avoid the villagers today. Wanted to avoid the dark looks she received from them. As an Onibashi, she was used to them treating her as though she were truly a cursed creature, but as caretaker of Naruto, they just seemed worse.

"Dangerous to wander the alleys," a deep voice interrupted her thoughts.

Kaishi glanced to the side, her crimson gaze locking upon the obsidian black of Itachi. She rolled her eyes at him. "Itachi."

"You didn't even notice me. You were too preoccupied."

She shrugged. "I always notice you. You're always there," she answered plainly.

Itachi grinned. "Why is that?"

Kaishi snorted. "Because I have a theory that you're stalking me."

Itachi smirked. "And if I was?" he posed.

Kaishi's eyes lost their amused glimmer. "We've had this discussion."

"And I still don't see the problem," he sighed.

"You're... you're one of my close friends. I don't want to ruin that," she countered.

"You're afraid, aren't you?" he asked.

Kaishi's gaze grew hard. "I do not fear."

"You fear loving me," he stated.

Kaishi growled and pinned the teen to the wall. "I. Fear. Nothing."

"Where is your indomitable calm now?" he asked softly as he allowed her to hold him against the cold brick.

Kaishi sighed angrily and dropped the Uchiha genius and backed away from him. "You did that on purpose."

"Not entirely, but it was a bonus."

Kaishi was ready to punch the boy out when she heard the tell tale poof of a teleportation jutsu. She turned to her right, coming face to face with the silver haired Jonin that had been her friend for most of her young life, Hatake Kakashi. "Kakashi," she greeted.

Kakashi noticed the angered look that came over Itachi's visage at her casual greeting to him. "Am I interrupting something?" he asked.

Kaishi shook her head. "Nothing important. Is there something up?" she asked.

Kakashi kept the fuming Uchiha in his peripheral, expecting any moment for the younger boy to explode, as he faced the Onibashi Jonin before him. "We have a mission from the Sondaime."

Kaishi sighed heavily as she nodded. "I'll get Iruka to watch over Naruto and meet you at the bridge?" she offered.

Kakashi nodded. "That's fine. Take your time."

Kaishi rolled her eyes. "You'll do that anyways."

"We're not finished here," Itachi growled, reminding her that he was still there.

Kaishi snapped her head over to the Uchiha. "We've been finished with that conversation for a long time."

"You sure I'm not interrupting?" Kakashi asked.

Kaishi shook her head, her eyes still on Itachi. "Not at all. I'll see you in a bit," she bid as she leapt up onto a roof with a blur of speed.

Itachi glared at the tall, silver haired Jonin with a burning anger. "You think you can keep her from me?" he asked darkly.

Kakashi raised a brow. "She can do that on her own. She doesn't need me to protect her."

Itachi looked away, his stance relaxing. "It doesn't matter, anyways. You're unworthy to protect her, to even look at her."

Kakashi raised a brow. "Riiight. Alright then, nice talking to you!" he bid with a poof, leaving the genius Uchiha to stand alone in the shadows.

~*~*~

Ryuo paced the bridge impatiently, his hands piled a top of his head. He had changed over the years from the loudmouth boy that was so easily agitated by the cool-headed Onibashi girl. His once spiky red locks were longer, pulled back into a low ponytail. He was garbed in his ANBU gear, a pair of swords strapped to his waist and his white and red bear mask hanging from his belt.

Nariko was waiting patiently, leaning against the railing. Of all of them, she had blossomed the most. After being friends with Kaishi and Ryuo for so long, she had come out of her shell. She had to in order to keep the pair from killing one another. Her long brunette locks were kept down in loose waves that hung past her shoulders, her glasses replaced for contacts a few years back to allow her soft brown eyes to be seen by the rest of the world. She had stopped dressing like a boy two sizes too big, her ANBU uniform clinging to her soft curves and showing off that she is, indeed, a girl. Her sword was strapped behind her right shoulder and her red and white rabbit mask lying on the top of her head. She still blushed every time Ryuo paid her any attention, which was always now that they were seriously dating, and she was still soft-spoken, but she was also a damn talented medic nin and best friend to one of the most intimidating ninja in Konhoa.

Kaishi appeared in a blur on the bridge, her ANBU uniform on with her usual red scarf. A black and red mask hung from her belt, the design not alluding to any animal.

"Kaishi," Nariko greeted warmly.

"Hello, Nariko," the usually stoic woman greeted back.

"What took you so damn long?" Ryuo grumbled. "Bad enough that we gotta wait for Hatake now."

"I needed to ask Iruka if he would watch Naruto from time to time for me," she answered.

Ryuo snorted. "You baby that damned fox way too much, Onibashi. You're becoming too attached."

Kaishi glared at the red haired man darkly. Naritko sighed in defeat. "Ryuo relax... Naruto is not the Kyuubi. He's a boy, you know that, you were there for his birth."

Ryuo rolled his eyes. "The moment the seal was put there he became something else than a boy, Nariko! One day, he's going to turn on Konoha, and then we'll all be screwed because Kaishi won't be able to kill the damned thing!"

Kaishi moved forward, only to feel someone grab her from behind tightly. She tensed and fought against the strong arms, her eyes glowing with anger.

"Kai," Kakashi's voice soothed.

Ryuo looked over to where Kakashi restrained the team leader. "'Bout damn time you showed up Hatake! Can we get going now?"

Kaishi stopped struggling and let herself relax into Kakashi's hold. "You can let go, now."

"You sure?" Kakashi asked.

She nodded. "Yeah, thanks. Let's just get this mission over with."

~*~*~*~

As soon as they had returned, a few weeks later, they had been sent to the Uchiha compound. The four ANBU members had been sickened by what they found. Corpses of Uchiha clan members, viciously slaughtered, lay in the streets. Every member of the police force, the old and the young, women and children, all were dead.

Kaishi's eyes widened as a thought came to her. "Itachi... Sasuke... Oh, please no."

Kaishi left the others behind, Nariko and Ryuo leaving to get a team to take the bodies as Kakashi searched for survivors. She darted rapidly down the street, a look of true fear in her eyes as she came upon the residence of Itachi and Sasuke. Before she even reached it, she saw him.

"Itachi..." she gasped, relieved. "You're alive."

Itachi stood stoicly, the unconscious form of Sasuke lying behind his feet. His eyes bore into hers as Kaishi stared the Uchiha genius down. "Kaishi."

Kaishi was confused. "Itachi... who did this? Who could do all of this?" Itachi smirked then and Kaishi knew. "You... you did this? Itachi, why?"

"Because they were weak," he answered simply.

"Itachi," she began, only to feel herself suddenly dragged into a new world.

The sky was black, the moon (or was that sun) red as blood. She glanced about herself, only seeing the same alley she had been standing in, only in this strange discolored light.

"This is my world," Itachi's voice echoed as he appeared before her, dressed solely in a pair of loose hakema.

Kaishi looked at herself and gasped. She was nude! Quickly, she attempted to cover herself, only to hear Itachi chuckle amusedly. "I...ta...chi," she growled his name darkly.

Itachi was suddenly in front of her, and she was lying on the blood-stained ground with him hovering over her, his pants suddenly missing. "As I said, this is MY world."

"Itachi..." she managed in a whisper. "Itachi... please."

"Here I can take you, take you right now, and you will feel it. I can make it last an eternity and it will only have been minutes out there."

Kaishi pushed onto his shoulders. "Itachi... please... don't."

Itachi's gaze grew hard. "Tell me you hate me. Tell me that after everything I've done, after everything, you hate me."

Kaishi froze, her crimson orbs wide. "Itachi... I... I don't know."

Itachi smiled manically. "Then let us have this, have this moment."

Kaishi shook her head. "Itachi... I... I."

Without warning, save a coldness coming over his smile, Itachi slammed himself within her. Kaishi arched her back as a scream of pain erupted from her throat. He paid no mind, his eyes glazed and his smile large as he held her down and continued to violate her brutally.

~*~

Kakashi approached the two ninja cautiously. Kaishi seemed frozen in her spot, her eyes completely locked upon Itachi's. There was something wrong about this. He then watched as Itachi smiled maliciously and Kaishi crumpled into herself with a scream.

Itachi merely cast a glance to Kakashi, his smile causing shivers to trail down the silver haired man's spine. "I told you that you couldn't protect her from me," he bid as he vanished into the night.

Kakashi was torn. Would he stay, or would he pursue Itachi?

"Kak-a-shi," Kaishi's voice trembled. "Go... go after him."

Kakashi paused for a moment. "Kai?"

"GO!" she ordered. "He did it... he killed them all. He killed them all and replayed it to his little brother before knocking him out. Stop him!"

Kakashi's visible eye hardened as he nodded briefly and vanished after Itachi.

Kaishi slowly crawled to her knees, her body trembling terribly as she dragged herself to where Sasuke lay. She gently pulled the young boy into her arms and felt hot tears course down her cheeks. "I'm so sorry, Sasuke. I should have known. I should have stopped him. I'm so sorry," she wept softly as she stood shakily, boy in her arms, and started to trudge towards the Hokage tower. "I promise, Sasuke, it will never happen again. I won't fail you again."

~*~*~*~

Naruto sat alone on a chair outside of the Hokage's office, his short legs swinging back and forth as he waited for Kaishi to come out. Nariko and Ryuo had left already, and Naruto had bitten the red head when he had made a comment about Kaishi being a 'damn whiny weak jerk'. Nariko had laughed and Ryuo had given him a lump on his skull for it. Kakashi had yet to show up, something about him going after whoever who had killed the Uchiha clan.

Naruto began to sing a song, making up the words as he waited for Kaishi to come out. The subject, big surprise, happened to be ramen. He had gotten to his third verse when Kakashi appeared in a poof of smoke.

"Yo, Kakashi!" Naruto greeted with a grin, showing off his teeth, one missing.

"You finally lost that one, huh?" Kakashi asked casually.

Naruto smiled wider and nodded. "Yeah!"

"You didn't pull it out, hn?"

Naruto frowned and shook his head. "No. Kiba knocked me down at school and it fell out. The damn bastard."

Kakashi chuckled. "Kaishi is going to kill you if she hears you swear."

Naruto scoffed. "Like she can do anything..."

The door to the office opened and Kaishi's irritated gaze caught with Naruto's. "I hear you say it, or anything like it again and there will be no ramen for a month!" she ground out before popping back inside.

Naruto pouted. "How does she do that?"

Kakashi chuckled. "Find out, and you will solve a mystery of the universe."

The door opened again, and Kakashi entered the office. This time, the door did not close, and Naruto leapt off his chair and peeked around the corner. There, sitting on a couch, with Sasuke clinging to her, was Kaishi. Sasuke seemed frightened and sad, his knuckles white with how tightly he was holding her hand. Kakashi leaned against the wall, his arms crossed over his chest, and a dire look seemed fixed in his visible eye. The Sondaime sat at his desk, flanked by two of the village elders. They too, appeared grim in their disposition. Kaishi, though, Kaishi was furious. Her red eyes were glowing with anger as she let Sasuke hold to her. Were her scarf pulled down, Naruto was certain that her fangs were bared.

"Seriously? What do you mean?" Kaishi growled.

One of the elders snorted. "It is all well and good that you are willing, Onibashi, but... it is our decision that this is not to be so."

Kaishi wrapped an arm around Sasuke and held him close. "Then who?"

The elders looked to one another and then to the Sondaime. "That is not your concern," the Sondaime answered.

Kaishi tightened her hold on the weeping boy. "Not my concern? NOT MY CONCERN! Okay,so what makes you think you can do this? I care about him! I have known him since his birth! How is his fate not my concern?"

The Sondaime sighed. He truly seemed to feel for Kaishi and Sasuke. "Kaishi, you have Naruto to care for. On his own, he is impossible. If you were to take on the care of Sasuke on top of that, you would surly go mad. And as Hokage, it is my responsibility to make sure that one of my finest shinobi stays that way."

Kaishi's eyes softened and filled with a sadness that Naruto had never witnessed before. "Sorry, Hokage-sama. I see your reason, my apologies, I just... I want to make sure he won't be alone."

The Sondaime smiled kindly. "He will be cared for. And you will be allowed to see him. We still need to find another to care for Sasuke permanently. So, until then, I am suspending your missions and placing him in your care. I think, that without missions to worry about, you should manage both him and Naruto for the time being, alright?"

Kaishi's gaze grew happy and she nodded. "Y-yes, Hokage-sama. Thank you."

The Sondaime smiled. "Okay, okay. Now, why don't you take Sasuke home with you and Naruto? You both need to sleep, from your appearance."

Kaishi nodded and stood, lifting Sasuke into her arms gently as she turned to leave. For a moment, she paused beside Kakashi, his arms on her shoulder. "Kai..." Kakakshi began. "If you need me."

Kaishi grinned, although it didn't reach her eyes. "I know, call three hours before so you'll be on time," she teased.

As she left, she looked to Naruto, an exhausted and sad look on her face. "Come on, Naruto. Let's go home. Sasuke is sleeping over for a few days."

Naruto nodded, still not understanding why this was all going on. "Okay Kaishi..."

~*~

The door to the Hokage's office closed then, and Kakashi stepped forward.

The Sondaime looked serious once again. "Did you catch up with Itachi?"

Kakashi shook his head. "Unfortunately no,... three others did... they're dead."

The Sondaime sighed and fell back into his chair. "Damnit!"

Kakashi ignored the shocked looks of the elders and remained focused on the Hokage. "Before I found them, Itachi attacked Kaishi somehow. He never moved, merely stared into her eyes. A moment later he was grinning like a mad man and she screamed in pain."

The Hokage's head shot up in shock. "Seriously?"

One elder gasped. "The Onibashi? Screamed?"

Kakashi nodded. "Yes. She could not move, yet there were no wounds, no blood to speak of."

"A type of genjutsu, perhaps?" the second elder asked.

"Possibly, but I have known no genjutsu that strong, save the song of the bakemono," Kakashi answered.

"A genjutsu that rivals the song of the bakemono... rivals a song that creates your worst fears to the point of self-mulitation and possible death... crap," the Sondaime muttered.

~*~*~

Kaishi seemed so tired as she tucked both Naruto and Sasuke in. Sasuke fell asleep immediately, soon followed by Naruto. She remained at the doorway for a while, just watching the pair sleep, their bodies curled into one another. She smiled sadly as she watched Naruto comfort the scarred Uchiha in their sleep. Naruto seemed to understand Sasuke so well, and vice versa.

"Sleep well, boys," she murmured as she finally left the doorway and headed towards the shower.

The hot water steamed the room as she peeled her sweat and blood stained uniform from her body and tossed it to the floor. She winced as her muscles bunched and protested, feeling wounds she knew were not there. She hissed as the hot water poured over her pale skin and drenched her long black hair.

As she stood under the stream, she could hear his voice. _You have no idea. No idea how much I'd sacrifice for you. _His voice rang.

She clenched her eyes shut. "You never needed to sacrifice anything," she muttered aloud.

_You're all I wanted._

"Itachi, you're such an idiot?" she whimpered.

Kaishi's eyes snapped open as she slammed her fist into the wall. "Is that how you show love? How you prove yourself to me? By destroying lives?" Kaishi whimpered as she crumpled to the floor, the water still streaming over her body as tears fell from her eyes. "Why, Itachi? Why?" she asked aloud before crumbling into sobs.

Kaishi wept until the water turned cold, the icy drops beating her skin harshly as she sobbed. She wept until she could cry no more and she fell asleep under the torrent of cold water. She didn't see the dark figure sneak into the apartment, or watch her as she crumbled into a sobbing mess. Didn't notice as that same figure moved into the bathroom and turned off the water before wrapping her in a towel and carrying her into her bedroom. She didn't wake as he dressed her gently, his dark eyes caressing her pale form with a sadness and pure love. She didn't move as he lifted her again and tucked her under her sheets.

She sighed as he touched her face gently, his fingers combing through her hair as he watched her sleep. "Itachi..." she murmured with a sad smile on her lips.

The figure smiled softly then, the sadness and love not leaving his eyes as he gently kissed her brow and smoothed his fingers over her cheek again. He then moved to the window, the moonlight revealing his figure.

Itachi paused once more to gaze upon her. "Good night, Kaishi. And forgive me," he apologized before vanishing out the window and the borders of Konhoa. 


	5. Convenience

"I'm worried about her," Souji Hycuya sighed heavily over his drink. He was similar in appearence to Kakashi Hatake in every way, except for her had two green eyes, his face was fully exposed and not covered, and his silver hair was messy and slightly hide his eyes.

"You're always worried about her," Genma chuckled. "You've been worried since before you two started dating."

Souji sighed again and let his head fall onto his arms. "She doesn't love me."

Gai patted the silver haired shinobi on the back. "Worry not. There is much indecision in women, but the spring time of youth always prevails!"

Souji glared incredulously at the green garbed ninja before falling back on his arms. "Whatever."

"She's still hung up on him?" Genma asked.

Souji nodded. "Unfortunately. I mean, she even calls out to him in her sleep!"

Ryuo patted Souji on the head. "Onibashi's a freakin' masochist. I swear, ever since he left she's been on a rampage."

"She wants to find him," Souji grumbled. "That's why she's so determined."

Ryuo shrugged. "I don't know how you do it, Hycuya. She better be some kind of goddess in bed if you put up with all this crap."

Gai seemed offended. "Ryuo! It is uncouth to speak such a way about Kaishi!"

Ryuo rolled his eyes. "Please! That girl has to be a demon in the sack. She's got that whole 'I'm a bad -bad girl, will you punish me?' thing going for her."

The three ninja stared at Ryuo as though he'd just sprouted another head. Of course, had that happened, it would have said something just as crude and perverted. It was then that Asuma returned to the table with more sake. "What'd I miss?"

Souji shook his thoughts free. "Nothing, Ryuo said something profound."

"What was it this time?" Asuma asked.

Gai stood, causing the table to shift and screech across the floor, pointing at Ryuo. "You are a despicable example of ninja! Never should you sully dear Kaishi's name that way again!"

Asuma sighed. "That bad, huh?"

Genma shook his head as he retrieved his toothpick from the table where it had fallen from his mouth. "I really wonder why I hang out with you, man."

Ryuo seemed confused. "What? What'd I say?"

Souji slapped a hand to his brow. "You're further proving why you should never beget offspring. Nariko must have the patience of a saint."

Genma nodded. "I don't get that either. How is it that you hooked up with sweet little Nariko?"

Asuma sighed as he sat. "Another mystery of life, I'm sure."

Ryuo rolled his eyes. "I don't know what you guys are talking about. I'm just saying that Hycuya must be still with her for some reason if she's still hung up on Uchiha."

"So, automatically, that means sex?" Genma asked. "I mean, it's one reason, sure. But you didn't have to talk about it like that."

Gai waved about madly. "You all underestimate the power of love! Souji must love her and she him for their staying together!" he shouted.

His companions all looked to him like he was an idiot. "Didn't we just establish that Kaishi doesn't love him?" Genma inquired. "Plus, he never said he loved her either."

Ryuo sighed. "Just furthering that its the sex."

All eyes turned to the red head. "Just stop talking, Ryuo. It'll help everyone," Asuma grumbled.

"What? What'd I say? Someone tell me!" Ryuo protested.

Genma shook his head. "So what is it, Hycuya?"

Souji sighed. "I don't know. I mean, I care about her..."

"But you don't love her the way you think you should," Genma finished.

"A relationship of convenience," Asuma concluded.

Souji groaned. "When it started. She needed someone to talk to. Just needed someone there. Then it all turned into sex and we were suddenly in a relationship. Not to say that the sex isn't great!"

Asuma grinned. "She's got that whole 'mysterious' quality about her."

Genma nodded. "Plus, she's hot."

Gai moved about in exaggerated surprise. "We should not speak of Kaishi so crudely!"

Ryuo grumbled. "Oh please, you think she's hot too."

Gai blushed for a moment before taking is seat again and clearing his throat. "Souji! How is Miaka doing?"

Souji's head lifted. "Huh?"

"That's right, you took in Shakaku Miaka, right?" Genma added.

Souji nodded. "yeah."

Asuma grinned, understanding their tactics. "Oh yes. I've been curious about her. She has to have potential to get your attention."

Souji nodded slightly. Not quite getting what they were talking about. "She is... she does."

Ryuo seemed confused. "What do you guys care that he took on a student? I hear she's just some whiny, weak girl."

Souji scowled. "She's not whiny or weak."

Ryuo snorted. "Oh please! You're the only one willing enough to train the brat. And that's only because you need something to get your mind off of the fact that your girlfriend is still in love with another guy."

Souji tightened his grip on his drink. "That's not true."

Ryuo laughed. "She's Shakaku's daughter, a real loser at that. Nothing worse to be daughter of a nobody like him and then end up a complete failure."

Souji's grip was nearly breaking the glass. "Ursuai, Ryuo."

Genma watched the glass carefully. "You might want to stop, Namini."

Ryuo apparently didn't hear them. "Oh, and how she dresses! She's a little tease, that one! Probably begged you, offering sex in exchange for training."

Souji was suddenly on his feet and Ryuo on the floor, his nose bleeding. "DON'T EVER TALK ABOUT MIAKA LIKE THAT!"

Ryuo stumbled to his feet, his hand at his nose. "You hit me!"

Asuma and Genma shook their heads in disappointment. "Its a surprise that he hasn't been killed by that mouth of his," Genma muttered.

Asuma nodded. "Hm... idiot."

Gai stood with a triumphant shout. "Ha! Karma comes to you! Speaking nothing but cruelties brings about retribution from the great spring of youth! Honor is restored."

Ryuo seemed confused. "Will you shut the hell up, you nut job! I didn't say anything!"

Genma leaned over to Asuma, a devious look on his face. "Souji's pretty protective of the girl, huh?"

Asuma grinned. "No wonder he has all that frustration. Wonder what Kaishi thinks of her?"

_**~*~*~*~**_

_**"Kai!" Souji called out.**_

_**Kaishi paused and turned from her stance. Souji was approaching her with a young girl at his side. She was cute, garbed in a white and yellow, sleeveless kimono that hung to her knees, a yellow obi tied about her waist. Her red and orange hair was pulled into odangos at the top covered by yellow fabric. From beneath the kimono, Kaishi could see the high mandarin collar of a purple top. Black gloves clung to each arm, traveling to just below her elbow, secured to her middle finger of each side. She was a slight thing, and appeared nervous by how she kept her eyes on the ground.**_

_**"Hi, Souji?" she greeted back.**_

_**The girl's head shot up, her magenta eyes wide with shock. Kaishi frowned. Obviously, this girl had a thing for Souji. Being the oblivious man he was when it came to his life, Souji didn't notice. It was most likely a crush, and had to be squashed immediately.**_

_**Kaishi strode towards Souji with a sly grin on her lips. Her jealousy boiled beneath her gaze as she draped herself onto the silver haired Jonin and kissed him thoroughly. Kaishi's inner bitch snickered as she saw the crestfallen look on the girl's face.**_

_**"You're in a good mood," Souji muttered.**_

_**Kaishi smiled. "I had a good day. Who's this?" she asked with seeming innocence.**_

_**Souji took a moment to stabilize his thoughts before speaking, remember the presence of his student. "Oh... this is my student, Miaka. I'm training her for the Chunin exams."**_

_**Kaishi looked the girl over with a slight look of disdain in her eyes. The girl was weak, probably couldn't hold herself in a fight properly. She didn't seem worth the energy. "Really? How... charitable of you."**_

_**The girl's eyes fell again to her feet. Souji seemed confused. "Charitable?"**_

_**Kaishi nodded. "I remember the name now, Shikaku Miaka. She's been turned down by practically every Jonin out there, hasn't she?"**_

_**"Yeah..." Souji answered tentatively.**_

_**"Then it is very charitable of you to take in someone who obviously shows traits that others find weak. There must be something that has potential that only you have seen."**_

_**Souji seemed confused again, yet nodded. "Yeah. She has good chakra control and a knack for jutsus, particularly seals."**_

_**Kaishi's cold eyes bore down upon Miaka as she pulled away from Souji. "I see," she then turned to Souji, although Miaka could nearly feel the scathing look that Kaishi wished to give her. "Why are you playing around with this little girl? If you were bored you should have come to me. I need help with my training anyways."**_

_**Souji's gaze hardened. "I'm not 'playing' with her. I really think she has potential. As for your training. I am not interested in helping you go search for a man that raped your mind. A man, who by the way, murdered his entire clan!"**_

_**Kaishi moved back. "Is that why you cart this little fan-girl?"  
>*Are you trying to replace me?*<strong>_

_**"Fan-girl? She's my student, Kai!"  
>*Would you care?*<strong>_

_**"She's not good enough to be your student!"  
>*I don't want to lose you.*<strong>_

_**"I can choose whomever I want to teach!"  
>*You can't lose something you never wanted*<strong>_

_**Kaishi screamed in frustration. "You are insufferable!"  
>*You don't love me*<strong>_

_**"And you are obsessed with Itachi! He's not coming back, Kai. And the sooner you figure that out, the more salvageable our relationship is!"  
>*You don't love me either*<strong>_

_**"I am not obsessed with Itachi!"  
>*I know*<strong>_

_**"You are too!"  
>*I wish you were*<strong>_

_**"Prove it!"  
>*So do I*<strong>_

_**"You still love him! You still hold him in your heart. So much so that you have no room for me!"**_

_**Kaishi recoiled as though hit. "What?"  
>*God, I wish I didn't, but I do*<strong>_

_**Souji sighed and let his head fall forward. "You still love him. You always have, you always will. All I am is a good lay and something safe."  
>*Did you ever love me?*<strong>_

_**"You're so much more than that," she whispered as she cupped his face in her hands and looked him in the eye. "I do love you, Souji. More than you think."  
>*I've always loved you, just not the way I wish I was.*<strong>_

_**Souji sighed as he leaned into her. "Sometimes... sometimes I feel like you're with me just because it's convenient."  
>*I thought so*<strong>_

_**Kaishi shushed him and ran a hand through his hair soothingly. "I... Never think that, Souji. I'm sorry, Souji."  
>*So do I.*<strong>_

_**He wrapped his arms about her, causing more pain to the red haired girl than any of Kaishi's comments had. "I'm sorry, I just get so frustrated sometimes."**_

_**Kaishi nodded. "I know, I know. It's okay."**_

_**Only Miaka could see that neither appeared genuine as they held one another. Both seeming to look out at the distance, knowing what the other's real words were.**_

(Note: The words in *, are what they are thinking to eachother. They aren't really saying it out loud.) 


	6. Confronting Itachi

Kaishi stared at the fire with a sadness. Nariko felt for her teammate, she truly did. To have lost so much, to be so alone for so long. She would never understand the Onibashi family traditions. There was the tradition to separate siblings, especially since every Onibashi birth resulted in identical twins. Kaishi hadn't even known she had a sister until Yumi had come to her on Kaishi's fifteenth birthday. Yumi was so kind and open, the exact opposite of Kaishi's cold and closed off personality. Yumi is an assassin of special rank, one that worked in the geisha district and acted like one.

Yumi was married now, with two boys, living on the Onibashi land on the outskirts of the village. She still did her job, coming to the geisha district and performing necessary assassinations so Konhoa wouldn't be blamed. Yumi was a poison expert, and usually consulted by medic nin if they needed a certain antidote or any other natural remedies.

Kaishi was hurt when she found out that she had been denied her sister as a child. Just another thing though. Kaishi wasn't exactly considered a person to her parents, but a tool to be used to further the Onibashi name and bloodline. She was given minimal care by her parents, in essence raising herself, and pushing herself so she could graduate from the academy and leave home.

No, Nariko didn't envy Kaishi. For all the power the crimson eyed girl possessed, she didn't know how to interact with others, save herself, Kakasi, Souji, and Naruto. Nariko smiled at the thought of Naruto. He was the one joy in Kaishi's life. The child that Kaishi had raised and called her 'brother'. He was the one that saw her laugh and relax. Hell, he was the one that made it possible for Kaishi to be that way.

Nariko then thought of Souji and sighed heavily. Souji had been a stable part of Kaishi's life since Itachi had betrayed them all. He had become even more so when they started dating. Nariko had known, though, as they all did, that it wasn't a relationship of love. Merely convenience and sex. That foundation had begun to break when Kaishi made it her mission to find Itachi and either kill or save him. It had further broken when Souji started training Shakaku Miaka and eventually started falling in love with the girl. It had finally shattered when Souji had cheated on Kaishi.

It had been a one night affair, or so Nariko had heard. He had gotten far too drunk for his own good and then seduced by one of the girls that had a crush on him. It had been Kaishi, returning home from a mission, that found them together that next morning.

Kaishi's fury was unmatched by any storm. The woman nearly killed when Kaishi attacked her viciously. Souji had faired no better, being beaten within an inch of his life for what he had done. Both were still in the hospital, although Souji had already attempted several times to escape.

It turned out that the woman was a spy from another village and had laced Souji's drink with drugs in an attempt to find secrets of the village. It was because of this that Kaishi wasn't in prison right now. Also why Kaishi had been sent on this latest barrage of missions, she needed to escape the village and the villagers with their prying eyes.

Ryuo broke Nariko's thoughts when he re-entered the camp. "Perimeter's set up," he announced as he plopped down beside Nariko and sighed. "Almost feels like old times, huh?"

Nariko nodded. "All we need is Hisho-sensei."

Kaishi made a short sound that seemed like between a sigh and a snort as she stood and moved towards her bedroll.

Nariko looked at the remains of the dark haired shinobi's meal and frowned. "You barely ate."

"Wasn't hungry," Kaishi answered a she laid herself down and turned her back to her teammates.

Ryuo sighed again. "She's been acting funny lately."

Nariko nodded. "She's still hurting."

Ryuo shook his head. "She never stopped," he corrected. "This ain't over Hycuya. He was just a buffer she used to ignore that she still hasn't dealt with Itachi."

Nariko seemed puzzled. "But it's been two years."

Ryuo nodded. "And despite everything the bastard did to her, she still loves him."

Nariko leaned against her boyfriend of three years and sighed. "You know, you can be rather profound when you want to be."

Ryuo wrapped an arm around his girlfriend and nodded. "I keep tellin' them all that, but they never listen."

Nariko chuckled. "That's because the evidence against you is almost overwhelming."

Ryuo pouted. "That hurt, koi."

Nariko smiled and blushed slightly. "Sorry, Ryuo, but sometimes the truth hurts."

~*~*~*~

Kaishi sped forward through the trees, her teammates left far behind. She should have slowed down, or at least paused to allow them to catch up, but she didn't. She was sick of Nariko's sympathetic looks and Ryuo's just pathetic attempts at acting like he cared. They would never understand her. Never understand that she could never, ever heal.

She and Naruto barely saw Sasuke anymore. His current caretakers believing them not 'good enough' to be within the Uchiha heir's presence. She hated the Sondaime for letting the elders take Sasuke from her. These thoughts of course eventually lead to Itachi, like most things did these days. She couldn't enjoy dangos anymore without seeing him. She saw him when she would go alone for a drink at the bar, when she passed the Uchiha compound, when she walked by the river, whenever she had to dress in her goddamn ANBU uniform. She saw him everywhere.

It made her sick to leave the apartment now, Naruto had to practically drag her everywhere. The only places she would willingly go were the hospital to visit with Nariko, the training fields, and the Hokage tower to receive a mission. She asked for missions like crazy, of course not taking too many so she could spend enough time with Naruto.

A rustle in the leaves to her right broke her from her thoughts and she veered towards them to investigate, her teammates wouldn't be catching up for a few hours now. She had time to state her curiosity. She landed on the edge of a clearing, her eyes fixated on the figure in the center of the ring of trees. He was garbed in a black cloak decorated with red and white clouds. There was a jagged line crossing through the leaf of Konhoa on his brow. He looked just as he had before he left, empty and quiet.

"Itachi..." she gasped.

"Kaishi," he greeted in that dark monotone.

She stepped into the light and approached slowly, her fingers curled around a kunai. Kaishi's gaze narrowed as she moved closer to his still form.

He was suddenly in front of her. "You look tired."

She leapt away from him, her kunai flying towards his back. With a quick movement, the kunai was imbedded into a tree and Itachi was standing with his back to her. Kaishi stood a mere few feet behind him, her back facing his as she stared at the trees standing a good ten feet away, the kunai's metal surface glinting from one of the trees before her. A breeze blew rapidly through the air, tossing the end of her scarf and her hair into the wind.

"Did you regret it?" she asked softly.

Itachi's head lifted. She was going to speak to him? After all he had done she would still ask him that? "What?"

"Killing everyone you ever loved... did you ever regret it?" she asked again.

Itachi was silent for a beat. "I didn't kill you... I didn't kill him."

Kaishi stiffened. "Do you expect me to believe that you ever loved me?"

"Have I ever given you anything to doubt it?"

She swallowed visibly, or would have if her throat weren't covered by her scarf, and turned to face him. She gasped at how close he had gotten to her, his face a mere few inches in front of hers. "You betrayed Konhoa and murdered your clan in cold blood."

"I have yet to hear your argument that I didn't love you."

"No one that could do that so coldly, and then to torture Sasuke by making him relive it... you say you didn't kill him, but you did."

"Kaishi..."

"When you did that, when you left, I knew. I knew that what I felt for you was love because you broke my heart. It might have never had worked anyways, but... but if you had stayed-"

Itachi interrupted her by grasping her by the arms and pulling her close. With one hand he held her by the small of her back, and the other, he pulled down her scarf, revealing her face to him. Her mouth was slightly parted, revealing fangs. With a sad smile he moved forward, his lips pressing against hers softly.

Kaishi froze, her eyes wide as she felt the pressure of his kiss. For a moment, she let herself give in, and returned it, she forgot who she was, who he was, and why they were here in the first place. For a moment, she forgot about the blood that stained his hands and the brother he destroyed with a whim.

The moment passed.

Kaishi's eyes snapped back open, her arms grasping his shoulders tightly as she pushed him away. Itachi smiled to her, a sight all too disturbing for the older Jonin. "Let go of me!" she hissed.

Itachi's face held onto that smile as he loosened his grip on her and watched as she backpedaled away from him. "Kaishi..."

She shook her head violently and turned her back to him. It should have worried her, turning her back to a s-class criminal like him. But, at the moment, she didn't care. "You're a murderer, Itachi... what do you think is going to happen now?"

Itachi's arms came around her and she felt his chest against her back. She should have pulled free, or fought back. But she was just so tired. She let herself fall into his embrace, let him hold her with those arms that had been used to slaughter all that carried the Uchiha name, save one little boy. She fell then, her legs losing their strength as they both moved to the ground and he merely held her as she stared out at nothing.

It would be so easy to just leave everything behind. Just so easy to let him take her away from everything. She closed her eyes as tears fell. Why was it that in his embrace, she felt whole? Why was it that when he was near, life wasn't so hard? Why was it that she didn't feel hurt when he was near? Why him?

He turned her in his arms, and her watery, demon-like, stare locked onto his black. Neither said a word as they sat there before he moved forward and captured her lips again. She didn't protest this time, her arms wrapping around his neck and deepening the kiss.

When they parted, his eyes were as red as hers', the sharingan eyes. She gasped at this sudden change. Within moments she was in that world again, where the sky was black and the sun the color of fresh blood. She was lying on that bed again, her body nude with him above her.

"Kaishi... please," he pleaded softly to her.

She smiled this time, kissing him to show that she wasn't going to fight this time. Wasn't going to protest as his thigh parted her legs and his weight settled between them. Her every nerve was aflame as he let his fingers trail over her throat and collar bone, his hand cupping a breast as he began to play with her nipple. She arched her back, a small noise sounding from the back of her throat as his lips trailed down her neck to her untouched nipple. His teeth worried the bud as his tongue soothed it, every motion causing a pull to Kaishi's womanhood.

She cried out as his free hand trailed fire down her flat belly to the black, soft curls that lay there and slipped past her slippery folds and entered her. Everything he was doing was causing shards of white hot pleasure to shoot up and down her spine.

For what felt like hours, he touched her and caressed her with his hands and mouth, bringing her closer and closer to that desired peak. Suddenly, he stopped, causing her to whimper with loss before moaning as he filled her with his manhood.

At first, his thrusts were long and slow, causing her to writhe beneath him. Soon, he was slamming himself deep within her, her clawing at his shoulders and arching into his every movement. Their sweat-slicked bodies rubbed sensually against one another as they neared that peak.

Suddenly, Kaishi tensed, her eyes snapping open as waves of pleasure erupted forth, causing her to whisper his name brokenly with him following her shortly into that realm of euphoric oblivion.

This repeated over and over for what felt like days. Until he broke the link at the arrival of her teammates. When he finally did, she was too exhausted to do anything but slump forward into his arms in a state of blissful unconsciousness.

Nariko and Ryuo stood, tensed and ready to defend themselves as he easily unfolded himself and stood, lifting Kaishi into his arms as though she weighed nothing at all.

Ryuo growled as best as a human could. "Let her go, Uchiha!"

Itachi merely grinned as he looked at the pair. "No."

Ryuo attacked Itachi fiercely, his fist only hitting earth and causing a good sized crater to form beneath his fist . When the dust settled, though. There was no sign of Itachi or Kaishi left, leaving Ryuo and Nariko to stand alone in the clearing, a sense of fear falling between them. 


	7. Hope and Hopelessness

Darkness held her in cold binds as she woke in the dreary room of grey. Five weeks, at least that's what she counted, she had been here five weeks. Five weeks of pain and torture, five weeks of those blaring red eyes that seemed to control his sadistic desires. Those blood hungry red eyes and that voice, so cold and calm, that spoke of her crimes against him. Crimes she never committed.

Her chains secured her to the floor, her white-grey vest lying at the opposite end of the room with her sandals, belt, and mask. She lay there covered in blood, both fresh and old, and her torn black ANBU uniform. Her scarf, somehow no worse for wear, hung limply on her neck. Those chains had been lighter five weeks ago. Her soul had been lighter five weeks ago.

She twisted to her side as the nausea took her over again, causing her to purge her body of the contents of her stomach. It had been going on for over two weeks now. This horrid nausea and the dizziness. She assumed he had given her something. Poisoned her food so she would die slowly and humiliatingly. She wept as she hacked and coughed up the last of what made up her last meal, her body going lax against the floor as she turned away from the mess.

She felt horrible, the tears escaping her eyes and pooling at her chin as she lay there. The cool stone of the floor was comforting to her spinning, pounding head. The darkness kind on her sensitive eyes. She was just so tired, no matter how much she slept. She attributed this to the torture, her entire body seeming one big bruise.

The door to the room opened, and she winced at the light that poured into the tiny room. His figure was a black spot against the light, his strange cloak discarded for just a pair of loose black pants and his mesh shirt. He had another with him, she assumed it to be Orochimaru by the shape of the man. She shut her eyes and curled into herself as they entered, Orochimaru closing the door after himself and leaving her in blessed darkness again.

"She vomited again," Itachi stated.

The snake obsessed bastard nodded and examined her. "So she has."

"What is wrong with her?"

Orochimaru shook his head. "Nothing, save for your little 'love taps'."

Itachi scowled. "It's not nothing... she's been like this for three weeks."

Kaishi groaned. Three weeks? She must have counted wrong, and therefore her incarceration must've been longer than she thought.

Orochimaru raised a brow to Itachi. "I'm not a medic nin. I can't really tell you anything. She's just not poisoned."

Itachi sighed, as though aggravated. "Useless."

Orochimaru scowled, and narrowed those yellow eyes at the younger man. "Maybe she's sick? Leaving her in this room couldn't be any good for her."

Itachi nodded. "Then we'll move her. She's too weak to fight now anyways, unchain her."

Orochimaru seemed to dislike being ordered around, but unlocked her cuffs anyways. "Anything else?"

Itachi shook his head, disregarding the way the Legendary Sonin spoke. "I'll carry her. I have no more use for you."

Orochimaru bristled, but left the room, a cloud of anger hovering around him as he stormed out of the room.

Itachi knelt before her, cupping her face gently as those black eyes stared down at her. "Kaishi, my love, what ails you?" he asked aloud.

She couldn't answer him, her throat too raw from throwing up, and her body too weak to do much but watch him as he brushed a hand over her sweat slicked brow and dug his hands under her sore body. She cried out a bit as he lifted her, jostling wounds and pressing on bruises. Those black eyes looked sympathetic towards her as he cradled her close and carried her from the room, leaving behind the weeks of torture and blood that had stained the floor.

~*~*~*~

Nariko sighed as she gazed over at her teammates. Two months, it had been two months since her capture by Itachi and there was no sign of Kaishi. She and Ryuo had rushed back to the village, immediately. The Sondaime seemed upset at hearing of her abduction. Kaishi was not only one of the best ninja in Konhoa, but being of a clan, albeit a small one, she still held many secrets and techniques that could be used against Konhoa.

A team had been assembled consisting of herself, Ryuo, Kakashi, and Mato Gai. It had been strange for the flamboyant and loud taijutsu master to volunteer for the job. Nariko looked at how hopeless the team appeared. She prayed that Kaishi was alright, but as days passed with no sight or sound of Kaishi or Itachi, things were not looking good.

~*~*~*~

She had been moved to his bedroom. Too weak to move off the futon she laid upon, she wasn't able to do much against him. Torture of her body had become torture of her mind and rape. She wept at night, when he held her tightly against his body, her back pressed against his bared chest. She ate whatever they gave her, her body craving nourishment for what grew within.

One didn't need to be a genius to know now what afflicted her. She was pregnant. A good four months pregnant according to the doctor they had abducted to care for her. She had been here for three months already, meaning only one thing. Itachi wasn't the father, Souji was. Itachi would growl and snarl at her because of that. By being with Souji and baring his children, it was an attack on him and all he felt. Like she should stay celibate until he came for her. She let him rant and rave about it, as ridiculous as that idea was.

It was when he started calling her whore and abusing her that she paid attention to what he said as he hurt her. Every word was like the stab of a sword, like the swords he stabbed her with when he used the Mangekyo on her. She was always in pain, but he never left a mark on her body.

He wanted to shock her into miscarrying, but she wouldn't let it happen. Whatever chakra she could spare, she would on protecting her babies. When alone, she would speak to them so she wouldn't go insane. She wouldn't let him win. Wouldn't let him take what he wanted from her and turn her into him. She wouldn't let him.

The escape had been planned carefully. She took advantage of the fact that Orochimaru hated Itachi, took advantage of the fact that the doctor was a prisoner too, and orchestrated the escape as best as she could. The doctor, wanting to protect the kunoichi in his care and her unborns, had agreed and decided to act as distraction for Itachi with Orochimaru as she slipped out of the house and ran towards Konhoa.

The plan worked flawlessly, and soon she was out in the night of the woods and running towards Konhoa. Even pregnant and wounded, her advanced speed was faster than one would think. Soon, she was far from the house that had served as her prison and free from Itachi's grasp.

~*~*~*~

Three months. They had been searching for three months with no word. It was time to assume that Kaishi was either dead or turned to Itachi's side. The team started back for Konhoa slowly, none of them wishing to believe that Kaishi was gone.

It was Kakashi that first heard the noise as they sat in camp. Sounds of leaves rustling nearby, sounds of twigs snapping. He stood and stared in the direction of the sound, quickly followed by the others. The sounds grew louder, but stopped after a time. The others started to disregard it, save for Ryuo, who went out in search of the noisemaker, much against the protests of his teammates.

The red haired ANBU member moved carefully through the trees, watching his surroundings carefully. He was ready to give up when he saw her. She looked like hell. Dressed in what looked to be a torn and dirty yukata, her scarf hanging loosely around her neck.

"Kaishi!" he exclaimed as he moved forward, catching her weak and trembling form in his arms.

"It's you... I can't believe... I'm glad to see you..." she panted weakly.

He smiled, ignoring her playful barb, and brushed a hand over her brow. "You look like crap, Kaishi."

A fragile smile skated over her face and tears filled her half-lidded crimson orbs. "Ryuo..."

He felt near to breaking down himself. She was alright. She was alive. She was alright. She was... fat? He placed a hand on her abdomen and felt the slight bump, his eyes widening. "Holy crap... Kaishi... you're knocked up?"

Kaishi nodded slightly. "Not Itachi."

Ryuo seemed confused for a moment before it dawned on him. "You mean Hycuya? Shit."

Nariko had gone off after Ryuo and stumbled upon them. Her brown eyes filled with tears of relief and joy at the sight of the dark haired, crimson eyed woman in her boyfriend's arms. "Kaishi."

Ryuo looked to Nariko and nodded. "yeah. Come here and take a look at 'er will ya?"

Nariko was immediately at her side and passing a glowing hand over Kaishi's body. Gasping and stopping over her abdomen. "Kaishi... you're pregnant."

Kaishi nodded. "Yeah. They can't know... Souji can't know."

Nariko seemed confused for a moment before gasping in realization. "They're Souji's? Oh my. Why not tell him?"

Kaishi let tears fall. "He said... he said that he would kill them... Wanted to rip them from me... I ran because he was going to take them from me... Souji can't know... he'll hurt Souji if he knows."

Nariko looked sympathetically to her weeping friend. Whatever Itachi had done had broken the usually hard demeanor of the proud and strong kunoichi. In addition to whatever hormones she was experiencing, the mental anguish she had suffered had to have been horrible to bring her to this. "Shh, it's alright. We won't tell a soul," she promised.

Ryuo seemed confused. "How the hell are we going to hide this?"

Nariko thought for a moment, her bottom lip catching in her teeth. "I don't know... we'll think of something, right now she needs to be looked after and out of the woods."

Ryuo nodded and lifted Kaishi into his arms, Nariko draping a blanket over her loosely to hide her slight baby bump. When they entered camp again, both Kakashi and Gai immediately were on their feet. Kaishi, by that time, had passed out from exhaustion. Nariko sighed and looked to Kakashi, whom looked at Kaishi like one would for a sister or best friend. She knew what Kakashi would do if he found out about Kaishi being pregnant, and Kaishi would never want him to do that.

For the rest of the trek back to the village, she was plagued with questions on how she could hide Kaishi's pregnancy. Her friend was obviously wanting not to have anyone know, and Nariko would make sure Kaishi got what she wished. Even if it meant lying to everyone. 


	8. Sand and Sorrow

Sand. Oh, how she now hated sand. Kaishi sighed as she wandered down the streets of Sunakagure. There was just no end to it. It was harsh, it was sharp, and it just got everywhere. She had been here for two months now, her belly showing that she was pregnant. It had been difficult, but she had been able to get out of Konoha. She thanked the Sondaime for agreeing that she needed some time to herself after all she had been through.

She was left alone for the most part, the Kazekage saw to that. She didn't know why he was so interested in her, or her pregnancy, but she couldn't say the help wasn't what she needed. He provided all she ever could want, catering to her as she spent time in Suna. It alarmed her, at first, but she was too stressed to dwell on it for too long. Itachi could show at any time to kill her and her unborns, or, worse, Souji could show up to take her to Konoha and try to marry her. Somehow, being married to Souji and knowing that he didn't love her would be worse than being killed by Itachi whom she knew did love her, even if he was a psychopath.

She slowed as she neared a park. A few of the Suna children were running around and playing, their laughter ringing through the air. She watched on with a wistful eye, she hoped her children would be that happy, be given the chance to have a childhood unlike herself. Damn war, damn clan, damn father: they had all taken her from having the chance. She sighed and paused, her eyes moving to a lone little boy sitting on a swing. He clutched a teddy bear to his chest and had a sad look in his aquamarine eyes. She felt for this lone boy, he reminded her of Naruto.

He didn't seem to see her as she took a seat beside her, perhaps he was used to being alone with his thoughts or being ignored. He had a shock of crimson hair on the top of his head and what looked to be a tattoo, the kanji for love, on his brow. She sat beside him for a while, just watching him and absorbing the aura of sadness and loneliness that surrounded him.

Those large blue eyes turned to her and seemed to question her as he finally noticed that she was paying attention to him. "What do you want?" he asked in a soft voice.

"Nothing, you looked lonely," she answered simply.

"Why do you care?"

"Because, I have a belief that children shouldn't be alone in the world."

"I am alone."

"Not at this moment," she replied.

He paused. "True. You're not afraid of me," he stated more than asked.

"Should I be?"

"Most are."

"Well, I'm not from Suna, and I'm not most people."

"Where are you from?"

"Konohagakure."

"You're the Onibashi woman my father talks of," he said with a nod.

"You're father?"

"The Kazekage."

"I wasn't aware he had a younger son. I thought Temari and Kankuro were it."

"Yeah," he said.

"What's your name?"

"Gaara."

She smiled gently, the smile showing her eyes as her mouth was covered by her scarf. "I'm Kaishi."

"I know... you're not like the others."

"Of course. I'm an original. But, then so are you," she said with a knowing look in her eyes.

"Yeah, I'm a monster."

She seemed upset at that word. "That's untrue."

"Everyone says so."

She seemed saddened and shook her head. "Another child being held accountable for something they had no control over. I know another little boy like you, ya know?"

He seemed curious. "You do?"

She nodded. "I do indeed. Perhaps one day I shall tell you of him."

"I'd like that... Kaishi."

She stood from her seat on the swing. "So would I, Gaara. So, what about you showing a lady to where she can get some food, I'm eating for three here ya know?"

Gaara smiled slighted and stood. When she reached out a hand, he tentatively took it. There was just something about her. Something in how she looked at him that was unlike everyone else. She didn't look at him through clouded eyes of memory or through hate, she just looked at him. She just saw him as what he was, a lonely little boy who needed someone to sit with him and be there. She knew.

~*~*~*~

Boys. She'd had two little boys. They had her eyes and his hair. They would probably be spitting images of their father too. She smiled tiredly to the little boys that slept in the cradles beside her. She had two little boys. Boys that would be hunted for the rest of their lives by the monster that was Itachi.

"There is another choice," the Kazekage said.

"I couldn't do that. I couldn't just abandon them."

"It wouldn't be abandoning them, my dear. You would be protecting them. Would that criminal truly think to come here?" he asked.

She sighed. "You're right. He wouldn't."

"Then it is the only way. To keep them truly safe," he said.

She nodded. It was so easy, and perfect. They would be safe from Itachi and Souji would never know. All she would have to do is lie a little. "It's the only way."

"Do not worry, my dear," he said, placing a hand on her shoulder almost too firmly. "Everything will turn out alright."

She nodded again. "And I can come to visit them? They would know me?"

"Of course, my child," he assured.

She sighed and closed her eyes. "Then that's what I shall do. They'll stay hidden to stay safe."

"I shall treat them as if they were my own, they will need for nothing," he swore, his hand still a little too tight on her shoulder.

She didn't seem to notice or didn't care. "And they'll be safe."

"What shall you name them, my dear?" he asked.

She pointed to the larger of the two babies, his red eyes seeming to be watchful of his surroundings, as though suspicious. "Michio," she said before pointing to the smaller and sleeping twin. He seemed to not have a care in the world and an air of gentleness about him. "and Takeo."

"Those are good names," the Kazekage said with a sage nod,. "They will be strong and powerful boys, like their mother."

She smiled and nodded. "And they'll be safe." 


	9. Deception and Acceptance

There was something amiss with Kaishi. Naruto sensed it, Nariko sensed it, Kakashi, and Souji sensed it. Hell, even Ryuo could see that something was wrong. It had all begun a year ago, when she'd returned from her time in Suna. She'd become almost possessed with work, going on every mission available. She barely saw anyone, save Naruto who still lived with her. Souji had himself become the same, the loss of Shakaku Miaka hitting him rather hard. This left Naruto and Nariko to try and break Kaishi from her new workaholic patterns.

"Is there something that's bothering you, Kaishi?" Naruto asked the brunette medic nin.

Nariko smiled to the young blonde and shook her head. She hated that she had to lie to him and everyone else. Hated that she had to not tell Souji that there was a chance he and Kaishi could have had children, children that Kaishi had told her died. "Nothing I can think of, Naruto. Sometimes we all have moments when we're sad, Naruto."

Naruto wasn't an idiot. He knew that something was bothering his caretaker. Like his father before him, he was a genius, he just hid it to keep the villagers from hating him more and using it against him. Kaishi had taught him to never show those that could be potential threats all the cards, sometimes stunning them will give you the opening you'll need.

He sighed as he watched Kaishi finish writing up a report on her last mission at the kitchen table. Nariko had stopped by for a visit and Kaishi had just nodded and worked. He didn't see Souji anymore, and Ryuo was a jerk. It was just four now: Himself, Iruka-sensei, Nariko, and Kaishi.

The ten year old ninja in training moved beside his caretaker as she placed the last file on a pile and embraced her. If Kaishi was weak against anything, it was him. "Whatever it is, sister, I'm not going anywhere," he said.

Kaishi froze and closed her eyes, a sadness that had started when Itachi killed his clan and worsened since her return from Suna seemed to overwhelm those demon-like, ruby orbs. She turned in her chair and his arms and lifted him into her lap, her own arms wrapping about his smaller frame. "I'm sorry, Naruto. I have been rather moody lately, haven't I?"

Naruto snorted. "To put it lightly."

Kaishi chuckled softly. "So I've been a major bummer lately. I'm sorry, for worrying you."

"Is this because of Itachi?" Naruto asked.

Kaishi's expression turned dark for a moment as she nodded, her thoughts lingering on the two babies in Suna she had left behind. "Yeah."

~*~*~*~

"She was quite hard to influence, even with the jutsu you provided," the Kazekage grumbled.

"She's a strong kunoichi," Orochimaru stated.

"Her sons will be a great asset. They will influence her to perhaps join Suna in order to be near them."

"In the very least you have leverage against one of the stronger members of Konoha," a Suna Jonin offered.

Orochimaru nodded. "Onibashi Kaishi would cause us difficulty, I must admit. Of course, I have a deal with her myself."

The Kazekage laughed. "Ah, yeah. To take her over, you would wield great power."

Orochimaru nodded. "She would make a great asset against my enemies."

"Ah, yes... the Akatsuki. It has been a year since you defected from them. Their loss. With our alliance with your... village, Suna shall grow more powerful and gain favor from the Lords."

Orochimaru nodded. "Of course."

The Kazekage smirked. "Now that we have you... I have no need for Gaara."

Orochimaru raised a brow. "The Shukaku's vessel? He's quite strong I hear."

"Strong yes, but he's unpredictable. I have wished to destroy him for a while now. My idiot of a brother in law tried to kill him a few years ago, but I shall need to try harder it seems," the Kazekage said.

The Jonin nodded. "The monster cannot be controlled. It should be destroyed."

The Kazekage shrugged. "Then you can take a team you trust and destroy it."

The Jonin nodded, a dark smirk on his face. "With pleasure."

~*~*~*~

"Kai!" a voice called out from down the street.

Her head snapped in the direction from the ANBU building. She had just returned from a mission, missing the Academy graduations. She wanted to go home, see if Naruto passed, and then celebrate either way. Her mind snapped back to the Jonin approaching her from down the hall.

"Kakashi?" she asked.

Kakashi nodded as he approached. "Yo, how have you been?"

She shrugged. "Busy as hell. Sondaime sent me on a mission during graduation. I think he secretly hates me."

"So you don't know?"

"Know what?" she asked, a brow raised.

"I'm leader of Team Seven this year."

"You passed a team? Who's on it?" she asked.

"Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, and Uzumaki Naruto," Kakashi answered.

"He passed... He passed!" she cheered as she hugged her old friend.

Kakashi laughed. "Yeah. He passed."

"And he's on a team with Sasuke? That's great! I'm so proud! I need to go find Naruto and celebrate. They passed your test too? That's even better. If anyone can handle those two, it's you."

Kakashi hadn't seen Kaishi this happy in years, he smiled. "Yeah. Although who knows how sane I will be. Hopefully, Sakura will be of help."

"She's the pink haired girl with the crush on Sasuke, right?"

"Yep," Kakashi answered.

"You'll be fine. She's a smart girl. I can't believe my Naruto's a ninja!" she said happily. "I have to go, Kakashi... we'll talk later, yeah?"

Kakashi nodded. "Sure, Kai. Go see Naruto."

~*~*~*~

It was her monthly visit. Gaara looked out his window towards the entrance to the village. She would be here soon. She and her children were the only ones he would let near him now. Not after all those attempts on his life. Temari and Kankuro could come near, just not within touching distance. Especially Kankuro, he looked too much like... him.  
>"Is it the third week of the month, already?" Temari asked, noticing the almost eager look in Gaara's eyes.<p>

Kankuro looked up from his puppet with a raised brow. "Kaishi is coming?"

Temari nodded. "By the expression on Gaara's face."

Kankuro chuckled and shook his head. "I don't know why he likes her so much, but she is pretty hot. The little brats aren't too bad either."

Temari nodded. "Michio and Takeo are sweet little things. Kaishi is kind as well as strong."

Gaara ignored their conversation as he spotted her. She was walking towards the building. When she was in Suna, she didn't wear her hitae ate, although most knew she was from Konoha anyways. She seemed dressed casually in black and dark red tunic and pants. Her scarf was always there, her hair pulled back into a low horsetail. Gaara vanished in a swirl of sand, appearing before the female Konoha ninja in an instant.

Kaishi smiled to Gaara with her eyes. "You're getting better every time I visit."

Gaara's face seemed impassive, his eyes filled with all his expressions: Happiness to see her, pride that she noticed his progress, and a comfort with her around, although no one but those who knew him well enough could tell. "Welcome back, Kaishi."

Kaishi nodded her head. "It's nice to be back, Gaara." She showed no fear in his presence and never avoided looking him in the eye. She was special.

"They're sleeping right now," Gaara said.

Kaishi nodded again. "That's okay. I can spend some time with my little buddy then," she said as she placed an arm around his shoulders and hugged him slightly.

Anyone else who got past his sand and could touch him were usually attacked. Not her. Not her boys. She never dared hurt him, never dared give any indication of harmful intent towards him. He could tell when it was really her. This was her, not those doppelganger assassins his father had sent in her image. They hadn't felt like her, hadn't smelled like her, hadn't looked at him like she did now.

He knew his father was using her, using her children against her. He also knew that if he tried anything, the boys might be hurt. He knew that, deep down, she knew too. Knew that the Kazekage was using and manipulating her, she just didn't want to admit it. She wanted to believe that she had made the right decision, that Takeo and Michio would be safe here from whatever wrath this Uchiha Itachi would bring upon them.

He understood being hated for no reason. Understood needing to protect what you value. He promised her, without actually saying it, that he would protect those boys for her. Protect her children as best he could.

"They been giving you trouble?" She asked.

Gaara shook his head. "Only Michio. Takeo is good."

Kaishi laughed. "What did the little rascal do this time?"

"Painted some pictures with Kankuro's face paint."

She laughed again. "What a little beast! How mad was Kankuro."

"He locks his door now."

Kaishi shook her head and sighed. "So, I hear you, Temari, and Kankuro are going to be in the Chunin exams?" she asked.

Gaara nodded. He knew what his father planned for the Chunin exams, how he wished to use himself and his siblings to destroy Konoha with that Orochimaru man. He knew that he shouldn't, but he didn't really care, Kaishi would be here for the Chunin exams, so everyone he cared for from Konoha would be safe. "Yeah."

"I wanted to go and watch you and the other contestants, but I have a mission for my village after I leave here on Sunday."

Gaara shrugged. "You probably won't miss much."

~*~*~*~

The Sondaime was dead. Orochimaru had killed the Sondaime. She couldn't believe it. The name of the man that had seen her grow and had always acted as guiding light for the village was dead. Dead at the hands of a villain that had saved her own life.

She had returned to Konoha from her mission to only be shocked. The village was pulling itself together from near destruction. The Sondaime was dead, as were many others, and it was all at the hands of Suna and Orochimaru. Gaara had attacked Sasuke and Naruto had beaten him. Naruto had learned the Resangan from the legendary Sonnin, Jiraiya. Itachi and the Akatsuki had attacked Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi for the Kyuubi. The legendary Sonin, Tsunade, was now the Hokage and Godaime. Sasuke had left the village to join Orochimaru, and Naruto had attempted to save him, only to lose him.

There was so much one could miss in a few months.

Right now she was standing in front of the new Hokage, waiting for the buxom blonde to stop muttering over papers and files and notice her.

Tsunade looked up from her files and raised a brow. "You're Onibashi Kaishi?"

Kaishi nodded. "Yes, Hokage-sama."

"Says here you're one of the best Konoha has to offer."

"That could be said. Although I don't always agree. I could be better."

Tsunade chuckled. "So could we all. Of course, not many could do what you have. Graduated from the Academy at age 9, became a Chunin at 12, Jonin at 15 and ANBU at 16. You're one of the best ANBU captains according to Ibiki."

"I'm talented at being a ninja. So that's what I do."

"You're more than talented. You're a damn genius. Not to mention must have the patience of a saint."

"You met Namini?" Kaishi asked.

"Well, yes, but that's not what I mean. At age 11 you took in an infant that no one would touch. A blonde boy by the name of Uzumaki Naruto."

Kaishi sighed. "I take it that you've met the boy?"

Tsunade laughed. "If it weren't for that brat, I wouldn't be here. Stubborn thing, isn't he?"

"He's steadfast when he focuses on something, yes. He's had a lot to prove that he shouldn't have."

"Yes, he has. He has a good heart too."

Kaishi nodded. "Very good."

"I take it that you have been briefed on our current situation."

Kaishi nodded again. "Yes, I have. A lot's happened lately."

"A lot is an understatement. Konoha's gone to hell."

Kaishi shook her head. "Not quite hell."

Tsunade raised a brow as she focused her brown eyes on the dark woman before her. "You've seen hell haven't you?"

Kaishi nodded. "More often than I'd like."

Tsunade nodded in understanding. "I have a mission I'd like you to undertake. A-class."

Kaishi straightened her shoulders and nodded. "Of course. I'll do what I can for Konoha."

Tsunade watched the woman change from that, momentarily, tired and wounded creature to a strong kunoichi in moments. Whatever she had gone through, Onibashi Kaishi had come back and would always be someone strong for the village. Even if it broke her.

And it very well might. 


	10. Student

Kaishi sighed as she rolled a shoulder and turned back to her small fire. She had completed the last few missions rather easily, but it took from her time with Naruto and from her visits to her sons in Suna. Traveling there seemed easier now that Konoha and Suna were on good terms.

"Always knew Gaara would be a great leader," she muttered to herself.

"What'cha say?" Genma asked from the other side of the flames.

Crimson eyes snapped to the older, senbon chewing man in front of her, and she inwardly smiled as he cringed slightly. "Nothing to you," she said sternly.

She had been sent on a mission with Genma this time, a ninja she tended to ignore, save for his friendship with Kakashi. She'd rather be on a mission with Anko, or Gai even. She got along better with them than with Genma.

"Ah heh," he laughed nervously. "Glad the mission's over? That we'll be home soon?" he asked in attempt to make small talk with the stoic kunoichi.

"Yeah," she answered tersely.

Genma sighed at her monosyllabic answer. It'd been the same throughout the mission. The girl just never talked. Also, she never called him by his first name. It bugged the hell out of him. He was going to be glad when this mission was over. His stress levels would probably appreciate it too.

~*~*~*~

"You want me... to watch you train with your team?" Kaishi asked, an eyebrow raised at the man before her. "Haven't I already done this before?"

Mato Gai beamed to the slightly shorter woman. "You have no missions at this time, I hear and it would be a good experience for my students!"

Kaishi sighed. "Sure, whatever. It might be fun to beat up on the Genin again."

Gai looked ready to explode with happiness. "My joy cannot be explained by mere words! Your blossom of youth has smiled down upon me once again!" he exclaimed as he posed, a sunset and crashing waves appearing behind him.

Kaishi raised a brow again. This wasn't all that out of the ordinary for Gai, but to react to such a little thing as training with his team was a little weird, even for him. "Um... okay then, I'll see you tomorrow, right?"

"YES!" Gai shouted, still posed.

Kaishi shook her head and laughed silently. That man just knew how to make her laugh, even if he wasn't really trying at it. "I'll see you then, Maito. See ya!" she bid with a giggle as she left Gai to pose until his legs cramped.

~*~*~*~

Kaishi smiled as she observed the genin. Lee got nervous and darted away every time she was near, as though he had a fear of her. It was amusing. Tenten and she tended to get along, the young weapon's master taking advantage of the chance to train with a ninja of Kaishi's level and speed. Tenten seemed to also like working with such a strong kunoichi, as though being a female ninja was enough to gain respect in the girl's eyes.

It was Neji, though, that she tended to train with the most. Her Onibashi eyes seemed able to thwart Neji's Byakugan, but only because she moved too fast for him to detect. She made him use his other abilities and not only rely on his bloodline traits. She also helped him with his Jyuken, her techniques based off of speed and fluid motion and working as a nice companion to his gentle fist.

She also just liked to put the boy off his guard. She put in effort to move too close to him, make him get nervous and blush, and then use his moment of distraction to put in a good throw. She supposed the boy had never really had a crush before and therefore hadn't ever really experienced how debilitating it can be if a ninja wasn't able to push those feelings aside and focus.

Neji at the moment was lying on his back, staring at the sky with wide eyes. This had been the tenth time she had tossed him in the past few hours. She wouldn't distract him the same way twice, some times she would brush up against him lightly, others she would whisper in his ear, and even others she would just laugh. Every time, though, she managed to get him on his back, staring at the sky.

She appeared over him and raised a brow. "You still aren't getting it, Neji," she said a smirk appearing in her gaze when he blushed, yet another distraction was how she said his name.

Gai was amused and cheered for Kaishi on her technique, making his usual pose and causing her to shake her head at his expense. "So strange," she sighed.

The training went on for several hours, Neji ending up on his back a good five more times, the last incident with her sitting on his legs and watching as he turned bright red. Gai had laughed, Tenten had looked envious yet impressed at the same time, and Lee was hiding in a tree watching her with fear. It had been an interesting day indeed.

~*~*~*~

It was hard to believe that two years had passed since Sasuke had left. Hard to believe that Naruto was still so determined to bring him back. That her sons were five and she had kept the secret for so long. Hard to believe that Souji was still in love with a dead woman, that had once been his student. A dead woman she wished she had been there to save.

"Hey, kid," she greeted the stone, her eyes locked on the name of the red head. "Made you a new bento box. Some of my special gouza, secret recipe, onigiri, a little tempura, I remembered that you liked my vegetable tempura, and some donburi, those were your favorite, huh? I remember that you liked those. I'd ask you how the afterlife was treating you, but I know you're probably still too damn skinny, not to mention that it would be a stupid question. Is it strange that I'm here again? That I'm coming to your grave when you didn't really like me, and I wasn't exactly friendly to you? I wish I had been. I wish I hadn't been so stupid and just dumped his ass when I knew he loved you and not me. He still does, you know? He loves you still. He regrets saying the things he said, pushing you away... I should have been there, been sent to find you and your team. That was so badly planned... no hunter nin or Anbu teams sent to find you or your team. Of course, I wasn't there. I was..." her voice trailed off and she stared blankly at the name blazed against the rock. She then shook her head slightly and continued, "I was somewhere I wish I hadn't been. I wish we could have been friends, that I had been the one to train you, I wish so many things that can never be. So many regrets in our lives, huh? So many that can't be counted, so many that eat at our souls until we are nothingness. Such is the life of a ninja, huh? I'll be back tomorrow with a new box for you, kid. Until then, see you, Miaka," she spoke before leaping off into the trees.

She hadn't seen the magenta eyes watching her, hadn't seen the shock that crossed the face of the young woman. She didn't see as the red headed girl exited the trees and walked up to the rock, didn't watch as the girl trailed her fingers over her own name and then the names of her teammates. She didn't see as the girl knelt down and took the bento into her lap. Kaishi didn't see Miaka nearly cry at her gesture. The only thing she did see was the empty bento box the next afternoon.

~*~*~*~

Naruto didn't need her and it bothered her. Since she was young, he had needed her, and now that he was off on his own with Jiraiya, training, she felt uneeded. Even Aoi, the young ninja that she had taken in two years ago after she had found him to be living in the forest alone, was pretty self-reliant. The blue-eyed boy had grown on her. He made her laugh with his penchant to slap an ofuda on pretty much anything in his path. Although, he had learned pretty quickly that she wouldn't really tolerate him plastering her walls in the little strips of paper.

He had been alone, a concept that she had known very well, and had an unusual way of the ninja. He specialized in elemental jutsus, something that intrigued her. She smiled softly as she approached the Academy. It had been two years since Naruto and Sasuke had graduated, and now another of her little 'strays', as the Hokage liked to call them, was going to graduate.

Tomorrow he was going to be placed on a team and get a sensei. It bothered her slightly. Aoi was unique, and none of the current Jonin teachers were capable of training him. Aoi had potential to be a great ninja, and from the Jonin she saw, none were even close to having the ability to bringing him to it. None of them could give him the attention and discipline he needed to become as great as he could be.

The other parents and guardians of the latest graduating class shied away from the stoic woman standing near the tree. There was a strange glint in the eyes of the red and black garbed kunoichi that just bothered them. Actually, the woman was just frightening on her own. It was rare to see an Onibashi member on a normal day, they tended to stay in their compound doing what Onibashi did. It was even more rare to see one like Kaishi Onibashi standing along with the parents waiting for their graduated child.

"She must be here for that kid she picked up off the streets," one mother muttered.

"You mean that Ofuda boy? She's been taking care of him?" another asked.

"She took care of the Kyuubi boy. Her taking in that Cloud-born brat isn't all that new," a third snickered.

"She collects weird and unwanted brats like other ninja collect rare weapons," the first added.

"I suggest that if you wish to speak about me behind my back, you do it at a distance and decibel that doesn't fit into my hearing range," Kaishi stated from behind the three mothers.

The women jumped in shock , the trio actually possessing the courtesy to look ashamed for their gossip. "S-sorry, Onibashi," the first mother apologized.

Kaishi's gaze narrowed at the women. She didn't care for most of the people of this village, they were vacuous and cruel to those that they did not understand. She and Naruto understood that greatly, and it seemed that Aoi would suffer that as well.

The door smashed open and a barrage of students rushed out, interrupting the many conversations going on, and Kaishi's intimidation of the gossiping mothers. There was a roar of oohs and ahs from the parents as they admired their child's new hitae ate. Kaishi's sharp gaze scanned the children, a small smirk forming on her lips as she saw several kids leaving, peeling Ofuda from their bodies. Within moments she spotted her young ward.

Aoi sported a mischevious smirk as he ran to Kaishi, his twin long dragontails flying behind him as he approached. His blue eyes sparkled with pride as he held up his hitae ate. "Kaishi! I passed!" he cheered.

Kaishi cast the boy a warm smile. "Of that, I am very proud, Congrats. Naruto will be upset that he missed out. But, he'll make it up to us by treating us to dinner tonigtht, huh?"

Aoi smiled broadly. "Yeah! Sushi!"

Kaishi nodded. "Yep."

~*~*~*~

Tsunade hadn't been expecting anyone in her office. She especially hadn't expected Kaishi to just walk in. "What do you want, Onibashi?" she asked, curious as to what the stoic kunoichi could be wanting as she sipped upon some sake.

"I wish to take a Genin student," Kaishi stated.

A spray of alcohol misted across the Godaime's desk and laughter belted forth from the blonde woman. "Right! I'll just get a tombstone ready!" she guffawed. At the silence from the younger woman, the Godaime quieted. "You're... not laughing."

Kaishi raised a brow. "What is there to laugh about? I wish to take a Genin student."

"You're serious?" Tsunade asked.

"I would not say it were I not."

The Godaime blinked in shock. "W-why do you want to take on a Genin? You're an ANBU."

Kaishi didn't move of make a sound for a while. "No one else will train him correctly."

Tsunade raised a brow, her curiosity. Who was this boy that only she was capable of training? Who would peak the interest of such a powerful ANBU. "Oh? And who is this Genin?"

Kaishi was quiet again for a moment before speaking, "Ryutama, Aoi."

Tsunade's eyes widened comically as she choked upon another drink of sake. "S-Seriously?"

"I have no need, nor any desire, to repeat myself."

Tsunade gathered her breath, staring at the red and black clad woman before her. "Ofuda boy? Really?"

Kaishi said nothing, merely stood there, her presence making its statement. This girl was hardly anything but honest. She was strong, she was talented, and she was honest. The Hokage sighed then, it would solve her the problem of assigning the boy to a team. He was wild, and mischievous. He was also hard to place. His abilities were unique and any team he would join he would inevitably overpower. The kid had strength, speed, good chakra control, and being in a team might actually slow his progress.

Tsunade smiled to the ANBU member before her. "He'll be informed tomorrow."

Kaishi bowed her head to the Hokage, a small smile in those red eyes of hers as she turned around and left the Hokage's office.

Tsunade shot back the rest of her sake in a single gulp. Somehow, she had a feeling she might end up regretting this.

~*~*~*~

Aoi was bored. The team assignments were taking an eternity and he'd gotten sick of plastering ofuda to the back of the head of the kid in front of him. He had yet to hear his name and Iruka-sensei was finishing up the last team.

"Team 11 will be Kizuna Maru, Aburame Setsuka, and Hyuuga Tatsuo. There are the final team assignments. Meet here after lunch and you'll be introduced to your instructors. Dismissed," Iruka said.

Aoi's head snapped up. His name hadn't been called. He had wanted to get placed on the team with Tatsuo, the Hyuuga boy was one of his few friends in the academy, and the only one that he could stand to train with. He watched at Tatsuo stood and moved towards him, a concerned look in those milky-white eyes. He was a beautiful boy, Aoi had to admit. His long ebony hair hanging loose down his back stark against the paleness of his skin and those pale lavender-white eyes. His hitae ate was on his brow, covering the symbol of the branch house, he was dressed in a pair of dark brown pants, tucked behind the mid-calf high shoes on his feet, while his usual black shirt hung over his lean figure. Aoi smirked as the Hyuuga lifted a hand, the extra long sleeve folding over his open hand. Aoi knew well enough that those sleeves were weighted and could hurt if Tatsuo so wished.

"Yo," Aoi greeted his friend.

Tatsuo's face remained impassive as he nodded his hello. The Hyuuga wasn't much for speaking with words. In fact, the boy was rather shy. Aoi didn't mind, though. He was used to reading body language, his guardian tended to communicate that way anyways.

"So... you got that jackass, Maru and bug girl. Fun," Aoi said sarcastically.

Tatsuo frowned and let his shoulders drop slightly.

"I don't envy you, man. I really don't envy you," Aoi chuckled. Maru tended to be a hothead and a loudmouth, he also tended to bully others. In a word, Aoi didn't like him. He expressed that almost daily by placing small exploding tags in the boy's food when the lummox wasn't looking.

Tatsuo sighed heavily.

"At least Aburame isn't one of those fan girls that follows you around," Aoi offered.

Tatsuo's shoulders tensed. Both he and Aoi tended to be followed around by a herd of amorous girls that admired them. "True."

Aoi grinned to his friend before frowning. "Was I hearing things or did Iruka-sensei not assign me to a team?"

Tatsuo shook his head. "He clearly did not."

Aoi sighed and nodded. "That's what I thought," he said as he stood and started towards the scarred instructor, Tatsuo following him silently.

Iruka looked to the pale-haired boy standing in front of him. He feared that he would never see the boy again. Not after hearing who requested to be his instructor. "Yes, Aoi? Is there something you wanted?"

"You didn't assign me to a team," Aoi stated.

Iruka nodded. "That's true. You don't have a team."

Aoi's eyes flashed in fear. He didn't have a team? What did that mean? Was he not good enough to be trained? What was going on?

Iruka scribbled something down on a piece of scroll and handed it to Aoi. "You instructor said to meet them at this address. "

Aoi blinked in surprise. Instructor? He had an instructor? But he didn't have a team. Did that mean that he was going to get solo lessons? He looked down at the address on the scroll, his eyes widening. "But... this is in the ANBU headquarters building."

Iruka nodded. "Yeah."

Tatsuo's eyes widened at the sound of his friend's outburst. ANBU? Aoi was getting trained by an ANBU?

The two boys walked away from their former instructor with looks of shock on their faces. Tatsuo stayed with his compatriot and friend until they reached the ANBU building. They hesitated, their minds sifting through the possible ANBU that would take on a gennin and coming up with nothing.

An ANBU member approached them, his face covered by a mask. "Do you boys need anything?"

Aoi nodded and handed the ANBU the paper.

The ANBU scanned it and beneath his mask, a smile grew. This boy wasn't going to last long, if at all. "I see... go on in, but your friend can't come in."

Tatsuo nodded, sending Aoi a look that said both 'see you later' and 'good luck', and turned to leave. He had to meet his own instructor.

Aoi felt a nervousness grow in his gut. Who had requested him? Why an ANBU? What was his training going to involve? And why was did it feel like that ANBU guy in front of him was laughing at him? Not one to let someone laugh at him, he gathered his nerve and stepped inside the building, and headed for the ANBU office.

After a good minute of listening to the guy at the front desk sputter and laugh, he finally got directions to the office written on the paper. As he stepped out the main assignment office doors, there had been more laughing and snickering, much to Aoi's irritation. What was so funny? Was this all a joke?

The numbers 416 were blazed in black against the door. Underneath them was a sign he did not expect to see: Captain Lounge. His instructor wasn't just an ANBU, but a captain? His stomach dropped out and nervousness gripped him as he reached for the doorknob and opened the door.

It was a large circular room with windows all around, looking over the entirety of Konoha, particularly the Hokage tower. There was a large half-circle table sitting in front of a similarly shaped grouping of couches. There was a group of ANBU captains sitting there, talking casually. Others were staying to themselves, and all of them looked up at Aoi with fierce eyes. It was clear that this was not his place to be.

"What's a Genin doing here?" one muttered.

"Isn't that the ofuda boy?" another asked.

A red head popped up at that sound and Aoi recognized the face beneath the mass of crimson. Namini Ryuo stood and moved towards Aoi. Was he going to be training him? Aoi felt a dread build in his chest. Not Ryuo.

"Yo, Ryutama! What'cha doin' here?" the loud red headed man asked.

Aoi sighed. Ryuo didn't know why he was here, so that meant he hadn't summoned him. "I was sent here by Iruka-sensei. To meet my instructor."

Ryuo laughed loudly. "Right! Oh man, and here I thought she was kidding!"

"What's up with the Genin, Ryuo?" one of the other ANBU asked.

Ryuo grinned. "This is Ryutama Aoi."

The ANBU looked at Aoi for a moment before bursting into laughter. Aoi felt his face burn with embarrassment. Among the laugher he heard outbursts of, "I can't believe she was serious!" and "Poor kid won't last a minute training with her!".

Aoi was so confused and embarrassed by their words and laughter that he almost missed the familiar presence at his back. What he didn't miss though was the sudden silence and the looks of apology and a little fear on the faces of the other captains.

"You do realize that by insulting my student, you insult me," Kaishi's dark voice sounded from behind him.

"S-Sorry, Onibashi," one of the ANBU apologized.

"If it happens again, I'll use your bloated corpses as training bags for him."

"Aw, come on Kai!" Ryuo protested. "It's just hard to imagine you taking on a Genin. Especially this one!"

Aoi forgot to breathe. Kaishi was going to train him? One of the most well-known and feared ANBU captains in Konoha was going to train him?

"And what does that imply, Namini?" Kaishi asked.

"It's just that you were brutal enough as a Genin. Not to mention that you're still an ANBU captain. I thought you had to leave ANBU in order to take students?" Ryuo asked.

"Hokage-sama made an exception."

"She would. Shit, Kai! You're gonna kill the kid! Not to mention that he's not exactly normal for a ninja," Ryuo pointed out.

"He has potential. Unique styles and approaches to the ninja arts makes it harder for our enemies to predict us. It also brings innovation and creativity to jutsus, possibly giving us advantage over our enemies. Besides, if he can survive two years wandering from Cloud to Konoha with no means of supporting himself, then he should be able to survive my training," Kaishi countered.

Ryuo shook his head. "Whatever, Kai. I still think it's weird that you suddenly want to take on some snot-nosed kid. Is going on S-class missions not enough for you now?"

Kaishi smirked. "They are getting someone tedious. He will make things interesting."

Ryuo chuckled and shook his head. "You are such a sadistic, vindictive, bitch, Kai."

The red head dodged suddenly, a shuriken barely grazing his face as it flew past and imbedded in a wooden support beam. Aoi was looking dangerously at Ryuo.

"Never call her that again," he ordered.

Ryuo raised a brow and snorted. "On second thought, he might be just perfect for you, Kai."

Kaishi's eyes glimmered with amusement as she watched Aoi stand up to the red haired jackass that was her ex-Genin teammate. "That's why I chose him," she stated as she turned to leave. "Come, Ryutama."

Aoi nodded and spun to follow Kaishi, a huge grin on his face. He had a sensei. And he knew that with this sensei he'd become something great. "Yes Kaishi-sensei!" 


End file.
